The Art of Redemption
by cowgirlamber
Summary: Heartbroken one to many times, Bella leaves Forks behind to start over in New Mexico. What happens 4 years later when a familiar face walks back into her life? Will she make him walk right back out or will he get a chance to redeem himself? Vamp/Human,
1. Chapter 1

**The Art of Redemption**

**Chapter 1**

_Ow! Shit my eyes fucking burn!_

My eyes were stinging and I furiously started blinking in an attempt to remove whatever was bothering them to no avail. I sat up in the huge bed and smiled as I looked at the twisted sheets beside me and the sleeping form of Jack?…Johnny?…Jim?…fuck it, it didn't matter. Whoever he was, he was sprawled out on his back with the sheets resting over his legs and hips but leaving his perfectly chiseled chest and abs exposed. His broad, muscular shoulders, rising and falling with every breath, made me lick my lips, remembering how I had licked, kissed, and felt all over his strong body.

Reluctantly, I tore my eyes from his chiseled body and looked at the nightstand to my right. It was only eight in the morning; we had only been asleep for a few short hours.

My eyes continued to burn with each blink and I realized I still had my crimson contacts in. No wonder my eyes had burned. I sat up and caught my reflection in the mirror across the room. My short hair was in complete disarray so I took my fingers and tried to quickly finger through it in a futile attempt to tame it.

I slid to the edge of the bed, carefully trying to not wake the sleeping form next to me. Thankfully, he didn't even stir. I ever so silently padded down the hall to the living room, following the trail of shed clothing towards the front door. Amongst the tossed men's shoes, jeans, boxers, and torn shirt, I found my lacy black panties.

My matching black lace bra was laying haphazardly on the coffee table and my black dress on the living room floor. I picked up my thigh high boots, clutch, and knee-length coat in the foyer and tiptoed to the bathroom. Turning on the bathroom light, I gasped at the person in the mirror.

_Fuck, I look like hell!_

My eye makeup was smudged horribly, my lips were red and swollen, and my eyes were dreadfully bloodshot. I opened my clutch and pulled out the container for my contacts and a small bottle of eye drops. I worked quickly and removed the offending contacts, placing them back into their container before dropping a few drops of eye solution in my eyes to ease the burn.

I quickly dressed, sans panties which were now stashed in my coat pocket. Holding my thigh highs and clutch in one hand, I tiptoed to the door, silently praying that whats-his-name would stay asleep. As I tiptoed towards the foyer, I winced as I saw the broken lamp, skewed pictures, couch cushions laying haphazardly in the living room, and a silk black tie lying across the back of the couch. Images of me blindfolded with whats-his-names shirt and tied to the coffee table with his tie flooded my mind.

_God he was fun…_

When I reached the door, I reluctantly turned the door knob. I silently slipped out of the apartment undetected and clicked the door shut behind me. I walked barefoot down the empty hall to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, I slipped on my thigh highs as I silently rode to the ground floor.

Once outside in the crisp autumn air, I flagged a cab and got in. The driver brazenly looked me up and down before saying, "rough night?"

"Just fucking drive, Asshole."

"Well aren't you in a mood. Where to, Princess?"

I gave the cabbie the name of my apartment building and rode in silence as he drove. As we pulled up to the apartment building, I fished a twenty out of my clutch and handed it to the driver. "Keep the change," I said as I exited the cab.

I walked past the main office and to the stairs as I started walking the three flights of stairs. Once I reached my room, I fumbled with my keys before reaching the right one and effortlessly slid it into the lock and twisted. I slowly opened the door, praying to God that it would be empty. But I, Bella Swan, have no such luck.

"It's about fucking time you got back!" my roommate Drew shouts from the couch.

"Nice to see you too," I mumbled as I set my keys down on the counter in the kitchen. "Did you at least make coffee?"

"It's in the coffee pot."

"Good," I said, making my way to the coffee pot. I grabbed a coffee pot from the cupboard and poured a cup. I grabbed the sugar and creamer and dumped them in before stirring. I grabbed my cup of coffee and silently made my way to the table, where Drew had moved to.

"So…" he started as I sat down across from him.

"So…?"

"How was he?" he asked with a big shit eating grin.

"God, Drew! Can I at least have some coffee before I get the Spanish inquisition?" I said before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Okay, you had _some_. So, how was that fine hunk of man you went home with last night?"

"It was…" I started, trying to find the exact word, "satisfying."

"That's it, that's all you're gonna give me?" he whined.

"What do you want from me Drew? Do you want me to tell you how he tied me up and blindfolded me before fucking me senseless?" I asked coyly.

"Yea…that's what I want Bella. I want details! Did he really do that?"

"Yes…and then we played role reversal while I rode him into next week," I said with a smirk before taking another sip of my coffee. Drew just sat there speechless.

"So, are you going to see him again?"

"No. You know the rules; I don't fuck the same guy twice."

"God, Bella, you can be such a whore sometimes. You know that, right?"

"I must kindly disagree with you there. A whore would actively seek sex at every opportunity. I don't think one one-night stand a month counts as 'whorish'," I stated adamantly.

"We need to find you a man, my dear."

"Funny, didn't I say that exact same thing to you two months ago?"

"And I found one. He's a good man too."

"I know. You know I adore Kevin."

"So do I," he said as a big smile lit up his face. "But seriously Bella, we need to find you a man."

"I had one Drew. It didn't work out."

"That was what? Three years ago?"

"Four." I picked up my coffee cup and slid my chair back. I stood up silently and took my coffee cup to the sink, not saying another word before walking to my bedroom. Drew knew that we didn't talk about my love life. We didn't talk about it for a reason.

It's been four fucking years since I had my heart broke…twice. The first time was by none other than Edward fucking Cullen because apparently I wasn't good enough. The second time was by my best friend Jake who had betrayed me in the worst way possible. Shortly after my high school graduation, I moved here, to Albuquerque New Mexico, to get as far away from fucking Forks as possible. I had no reason to be there, no more family to tie me to the small, rainy town.

I slowly made my way to the master bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I turned the faucet to the right temperature and waited for the water to warm. Once warm, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away my pity party and calm my nerves.

After I finished washing, I turned off the water and reluctantly stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a clean fluffy towel around my body as I made my way to the bathroom counter and plugged in my blow dryer. I quickly blow dried my short hair and let it lay naturally; I would style it later for work.

After doing my hair, I made my way back to my bedroom and got dressed into a simple pair of jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt, and a worn pair of black converse.

_Bella Swan, some things never change._

It was a simple, boring outfit; but what did I care, it's not like I was working. No, my work wardrobe was completely different. My work wardrobe was what skanks were made of; tiny shorts, dresses, and leather pants. A complete one-eighty from my normal attire. And tonight, I would put on the small clothing like I did every weekend, shake my ass, and mix drinks. Despite popular belief, I loved my job. The pay and tips were amazing and I've met some pretty interesting fucking people, including my roommate Drew.

A soft knock at my door broke me from my internal monologue.

"Bella?" Drew's soft voice carried through the door.

"Go away."

"Bella?"

"Go away Drew!"

"Don't make me bust this door down woman!" he screamed while jiggling the locked handle.

"Bitch, you do and die!" I yelled, trying my hardest to not laugh.

"You won't hurt me Bells."

"Are you really willing to bet your life on that one?"

"I am."

I smiled as I got off my bed and walked over to unlock the door. I tentatively opened the door, just a crack, and peeked at Drew. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Then can you open the door?"

"No."

"Please?" he said as he gave me 'the pout.'

"Fine," I huffed like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum. I opened the door and crossed my arms over my chest. "What?" Before I could protest, Drew wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry I upset you."

I felt the break in my resolve as I hugged him back. "I forgive you," I mumbled into his chest. "I'm sorry for acting like a five year old."

"Don't worry about it. You know I just want you to be happy, right?"

"I am happy. Drew, I don't need a man to be happy."

"You're right, you don't," he said as he led me out to the living room. "Stay here, I know what we need," he said as he went to where our sound system was. He quickly plugged in is IPod and scrolled through his songs before finally choosing. Almost immediately, the sounds of _I Don't Need A Man_ by the Pussycat Dolls started blaring from the speakers.

"You're serious?" I asked, incredulous.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hands and forcing me to dance with him. I rolled my eyes and couldn't hold back a smile. And just like that, we were tight once again.

…

"Come on woman! You're gonna make us late!" Drew called as he drug me behind him on our way to work.

"Sorry, I can't run that fast in these heels Drew!" I yelled back at him.

"How many times have I told you, Bella, you're supposed to wear comfortable shoes until we get to work. Then put on your damn heels!"

"Sorry! Jesus Drew, sometimes I swear you're the woman in this fucking relationship! Don't forget, I'm not the reason we're running late Mr. My-hair-has-to-be-perfect!"

"Quit complaining Bella, you took just as long on your hair as I did on mine!"

"Whatever, Asshat, let's just hurry and get there. You're really starting to get on my last nerve."

"You know you love me."

"You're right," I said as we rounded the corner to the club. We worked at _Vamped_, the hottest nightclub in Albuquerque as bartenders. I always laughed at the irony. We made our way in through the back entrance and quickly set up for the busy night ahead of us.

**JPOV**

I finally caved; Peter and Char had wanted to go out for months and I had finally caved. We had been living in Albuquerque for the last eight months living off the scum of humanity in this godforsaken desert, always sticking to the shadows as we hunted.

After my separation with Alice, my other family, my real family, had generously allowed me to tag along with them. I honestly wasn't sure how much longer they were going to put up with my ass, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. After the incident on Bella's eighteenth birthday, things just weren't the same. Alice started pulling away from me and I just couldn't take it anymore. I was done with the family's looks of pity and I was tired of pretending to be someone I wasn't. I was tired of being the weak fucking link. So I left.

"Are you still fucking moping around? I swear to fucking God, you need to get laid," Peter said as he sauntered into my room. "You ready yet?"

"Let's just get this shit over with. Where the fuck are we going anyway?"

"Fuck if I know. Char wants to dance so wherever my wife says we're going, we go. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone to remove that stick from your ass."

"Fuck you, Peter."

We all piled into Peter's truck and headed towards the city. Char was up for some dancing so we were trying to find a local club, despite my protests. We parked in an empty lot and started walking towards Albuquerque's night life. After a while, we finally found a club with a long line out front.

"Vamped?" Char said as she looked at the sign that hung above the doorway. "What do you think, this place could be fun. It looks really popular."

Peter put his arm around his wife, "babe, this looks like just the place we're looking for," he said before kissing her forehead.

After getting into the crowded club, we found a booth off in one of the corners, not too far from the dance floor. A waitress wearing a pair of tight jeans and a black halter top came over to take our drink order. Peter and I both ordered beers that would sit untouched and Char ordered a cosmopolitan, stating that they looked 'cute' and that the women in the movies always ordered them.

Our waitress came back shortly after and placed our drinks in front of us. Peter stood up from the table and held his hand out to Charlotte, "let's go dance." She willingly took his hand before he led her to the dance floor, leaving me alone at our table.

Def Leppards '_pour some sugar on me_,' started playing and a commotion at the bar caught my attention. Four women, one of which was our waitress, hopped up on the bar counter and began dancing to the song. They started shimmying and swinging their hips to the beat of the song, slowly dancing their way to either end of the bar where a pole was mounted to the bar and went to the ceiling of the club on each side.

My eyes went to the girl farthest to the right who was now wrapping her leg around the pole and swinging around dancing. I watched as she expertly lifted herself and swung around, over the crowd below before once again landing on the bar. The crowd started cheering louder as the chorus of the song came and the other girl at the same end started pouring drinks on the brunette as she continued to dance around the pole. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't quite place her. The face was the same, but everything else was all wrong. Besides, the only person I could think of was the one person it couldn't be. The person I was thinking of was far too shy and way to clumsy to be dancing like that.

My jaw dropped when the girl's scent wafted over to me above the crowd. It was the one scent I would never forget. Freesia; the one scent that made my life spiral downhill. There was no mistaking that this was none other than Bella Swan. But apparently she wasn't the same little girl my adopted family had left years ago.

She was still slim but she had gained her womanly curves in all the right places. Her hair was also a lot shorter than it was before and styled in a mohawk on the top of her head with the front of it hanging down the front of her face. She was wearing a black crop top that was showing her ample cleavage and some extremely short black shorts and fishnet leggings with a pair of heeled thigh high boots. What threw me the most though, was the bright crimson color of her eyes.

"See something you like?" Peter chuckled as he and Char took their seats.

"It's her," I said as I continued to watch Bella, who was now dancing suggestively with one of the other girls, without an ounce of her trademark blush in sight.

"Who?"

"Bella fucking Swan."

"No shit? Where?"

"There," I said, pointing to the tantalizing brunette on the bar.

**BPOV**

I hopped off the bar as soon as the song finished. It was the first dance of the night and I already knew, after that performance, there would be more.

"Good job B, that was pretty fucking hot!" Drew shouted above the crowd as he poured two shots of tequila and slid one over. I held up the shot towards him said 'cheers' and threw it back without the salt and lime.

"Thanks, I needed that," I said as I slid him the empty glass.

I continued pouring and mixing drinks until my break. "I'm stepping outside for some air," I called to Drew over the music. He nodded his head as he continued mixing a cosmo.

I made my way out back and the crisp Albuquerque air instantly cooled me off. I didn't know how long I stared out into the night sky, but I was suddenly startled when I heard a smooth, velvety voice behind me. A voice that was too smooth…too velvety and all too fucking familiar.

"It's been awhile, Bella."

I stopped breathing and my heart sped up as I slowly turned around, praying to god I wasn't right about who stood behind me. But again, I wasn't so lucky because I found myself staring into the crimson eyes of none other than Jasper Hale.

"Get the fuck away from me."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. This is my first Jasper/Bella fanfic so I really hope you like it. And before you say it, yes, parts of this story were inspired by Sassafrass Junction by VampishVixen, if you haven't read it already; I suggest you go read it because it's pretty fucking awesome. For you visual learners out there…take a look at Pinks 'funhouse' video, that's the look I imagined for Bella's hair.**

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all **_**so**_** much for the great response to the first chapter! I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter out sooner, or the teaser up on my blog…my internet provider was being a jackass for the last week and I've been without internet, minus the occasional run to the library. Again, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts…you guys are seriously amazing!**

Previously on The Art of Redemption:

_I stopped breathing and my heart sped up as I slowly turned around, praying to god I wasn't right about who stood behind me. But again, I wasn't so lucky because I found myself staring into the crimson eyes of none other than Jasper Hale. _

"_Get the fuck away from me."_

…

**The Art of Redemption**

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

I could feel her fear, among other emotions, as she stood, still as a board, about ten feet in front of me. Her heart was racing out of control and yet there she stood, glaring daggers at me. I took a tentative step towards her. "Relax, Bella. I can feel how afraid you are."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Jasper," she hissed. She fucking _hissed_!

"I just want to talk."

"I don't. Just…just stay away from me," she said as she rushed past me, trying to get back into the crowded club. As she went by, I grabbed her arm firm enough to stop her, but not firm enough to hurt her. She gasped once I grabbed her and she struggled to break free.

"Do you seriously think you can outrun me, Bella? Do you seriously think you can get free?" I asked, a little too menacingly.

"Let go of me," she said shakily, her fear now running to the forefront.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella."

"You're eyes say differently."

"I promise I won't hurt you, Bella. Will you please just let me talk to you?" I asked. I could feel her resolve slowly starting to give way; she knew she wouldn't win in a struggle.

"There's nothing to say," she whispered.

"And I think there is."

She took a deep breath, probably trying to calm herself before speaking. "Who else is here? If Edward is here, I swear to fucking god I will find a way to tear him to pieces and dance around his fucking pyre as he burns," she said with a quiet anger.

"None of the Cullen's are with me, Bella. I'm here with a few old friends." Bella's relief flooded me as she visibly relaxed before confusion slowly started to take over.

"Alice?"

"I don't know, Bella, I left her a while ago. After you're birthday, everything changed. Alice started distancing herself and all I felt from her was disappointment and I knew it was directed at me. I couldn't take the emotional climate in the house, so I left. A few months later, Alice sent me the divorce papers. I keep in touch with Emmett and Rose and occasionally send an email to Carlisle and Esme, but I don't know where anyone is," I explained.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Um, Jasper, can you let go of me now?"

"Sorry," I said as I gave her a small smile as I released her wrist. The back door to the bar opened and the male bartender walked out. "B, I'm starting to get swamped in there. I need ya back behind the bar with me," he said as he looked at Bella. I didn't have to feel his emotions to know he was concerned about Bella as he eyed me with distrust.

"I'll be right there Drew."

"Everything okay B?" he asked, not once taking his eyes off of me.

"Yea, he was just leaving. I'll a…I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay," he said as he turned to walk back inside.

"I um… I should go," she said as she walked off back to the bar.

"Will I see you again?" I called after her.

"I don't know," she said quietly just before walking through the door. I don't know how long I stayed in the alley behind the bar. When I walked around back front, Peter and Charlotte were already waiting for me and Peter was wearing his signature shit-eatin' grin.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here. Bella's had enough for one night," Peter said as he slapped me on the back. "She looks good."

"Shame on you for scaring her like that Jasper Whitlock!" Charlotte chastised.

"I know. You two go, I'm gonna stay here," I said, turning back towards the bar.

"She won't like it if she catches you following her."

"Then she won't catch me."

**BPOV**

My heart continued to race as I tried to calmly finish my shift. A few hours and a few dances later, we were finally cleaning up the bar.

"Spill it, B. Who was the hot as fuck cowboy you were chattin' up in the alley? Are you starting to re-think your once-a-month one nighters?"

"No, Drew, I'm not. He's just from an old life."

"That wasn't…that wasn't your ex was it?"

"No, absolutely not. If that was my ex, he wouldn't be walking away in one piece. That was actually the ex's older brother."

"Honestly, B, was your ex that fuckable?"

"Doesn't matter."

"So are you gonna see Hot Cowboy brother again? Do I get to look forward to having eye candy in the apartment?" he asked excitedly, wiping down the bar counter.

"I don't think so, Drew. Again, he's from an old life. One I don't particularly want to revisit."

"But B, what if it's-"

"Drop it Drew!" I hissed as I walked to an empty table to start counting my tips, Drew following close behind. I continued to count, trying to keep hold of my wandering thoughts.

"How'd you do tonight?" Drew asked.

"Three-twenty-two. Not too shabby if ya ask me. What about you?"

"Two-sixty. Not my best night."

"That's because it was mostly men in here tonight. Come on, Drew, let's go home," I said, sliding back my chair and gathering my money.

"Okay," he said, repeating my motions. We went to the back and gathered our belongings from the employee lounge.

"You take care of Little B, Drew," Tony, the bouncer said as we exited the club.

"Oh come on, Tony! We all know I can take care of myself!" I exclaimed while flexing my arm and kissing my bicep. Tony laughed a jovial chuckle and Drew and I joined in.

"I know Little B. You're a tough shit when you wanna be."

"Damn straight! Drew, take me home!"

We started walking home, silently into the cold Albuquerque night. No matter what I did, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched…being _followed_. My eyes continued to dart into every alley and all around us to no avail.

When we got home, we both went our separate ways, Drew going towards his room and me towards mine. I went straight towards the master bathroom and started the water for a shower. I stripped out of my work clothes and climbed into the shower. As I scrubbed my body, I couldn't help but think of the events that played out tonight. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know what to make of it. I came to New Mexico because I thought it would fucking be vampire free. But does Bella Swan have luck like that…I don't fucking think so.

At one time, I would have probably argued that I was destined to be a part of that world and finally get my happy-ever-after, but that part of me died all those years ago. There was another time that I would have probably argued that I was still destined to be part of that world…as someone's dinner. But now, I didn't know what to think.

I climbed out of the shower and into my pajamas before getting into my bed. For over an hour, I tried to sleep but still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I got out of my bed and walked to the window and drew back the curtain. As I looked out, I saw…absolutely nothing. _Get a grip Bella. I doubt he would follow you home._ I padded back to my bed and climbed back in underneath the sheets, trying once again to let sleep consume me.

After about half an hour of tossing and turning, I felt a huge wave of lethargy wash over me before finally succumbing to sleep.

…

I didn't wake up until nine o'clock the next morning. The sun was shining through crack in the curtains. I threw the sheets back and reluctantly climbed out of bed before neatly pulling the covers back over the now empty bed.

My dreams last night were completely consumed by the pair of crimson eyes I was met with last night at the club. Jasper was back and he wasn't following the Cullen's diet any longer. But for some unknown reason, it didn't disturb me as much as it should have. At least it didn't after the fear factor wore off. As long as I, or anyone I care about, wasn't his next meal, it didn't bother me.

I made my way out to the living room where Drew was already digging in to his cereal in front of the TV.

"Dammit Drew! That's why we have a fucking table! I swear to god, if there is so much as a fucking crumb on that couch-"

"Shit B, I thought you weren't ever going to wake up. I was about to call SWAT!"

"Don't be so dramatic," I said walking to the kitchen cupboard to pull out the box of lucky charms. I poured the bowl of cereal and went to the fridge to grab the milk, only to find about a tablespoon of milk left in the jug. "DREW!"

"Hey Bella, we're outta milk!" He yelled sheepishly.

"Fuck you," I mumbled, dumping the cereal back into the box. I went to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee instead.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Drew asked from his perch on the couch.

"Well, first we're going grocery shopping. Then I have to come back here and start working on my paper."

"How come I have to go grocery shopping with you?"

"You eat the food Numb-nuts."

"My nuts are not numb!"

"Drew, it's still early and I haven't finished my coffee. I really don't want to hear about your nuts."

"You brought them into the conversation."

"Just finish your cereal so we can go."

"Yes mom."

With my coffee in hand, I went to my bedroom to get dressed. I dressed quickly, grabbing a denim miniskirt and black tank top, paired with some black flip flops. I made my way to the bathroom to style my hair and apply my makeup. Midway through my makeup application there was a knock on the door to the apartment followed by a "Bella, delivery!"

_Delivery?_

I walked out my bedroom door, sans mascara on one eye, and went to the apartment door where a florist's delivery boy was waiting.

"Bella Swan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Sign here," he said shoving a signature pad at me. I quickly signed my name and the delivery boy, whose nametag read 'Matt' bent down to retrieve the beautiful arrangement of freesias and purple hyacinths before handing them to me.

"Thank you," I said before shutting the door.

"Who are those from? Is there a card?"

"Jeez Drew, calm down. It looks like there's a card," I said, walking the vase over to the kitchen counter before setting them down. I grabbed the card and opened it.

_Bella, _

_It was nice seeing you last night; I'm sorry for scarin' ya. Please call me when you're ready to talk. _

_J. Whitlock_

J. Whitlock? I flipped the card over and sure enough, there was a phone number. I tried to mentally run through all of the 'J' names I knew and could only come up with three. One was dead; one was dead to me, and one I hadn't seen until last night.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Spill it sister, who are the flowers from?"

"It's him," I whispered again, not letting the card out of my hands.

"Him who?"

"Jasper."

"You're not giving me enough to go on. Who's Jasper?"

"From last night."

"Hot Cowboy?"

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

"So what are you going to do Little B?"

"I don't know."

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're gonna call that fuckhot cowboy. That's what you're gonna do."

"I can't call him Drew! Are you fucking crazy?" I screeched.

"No. And you know it. You know that you want to, I can see it in your pretty brown eyes, B."

"Just go get dressed so we can go," I said as I pointed towards his bedroom.

Drew raised his hand to his forehead before saying, "yes ma'am" in mock salute before getting up to get dressed. I giggled at his antics. I grabbed the card that came with the flowers and went to finish getting ready for the day.

It didn't take me long to finish getting ready since all I had to do was put a coat of mascara on one eye so once I finished, I sat on my bed. I stared at the card with Jasper's number. After five minutes of staring, I was seriously starting to think I was going to burn a whole through it.

I grabbed for my cell phone that was sitting on my nightstand and opened the screen for a new text message.

_J. Whitlock? Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful._

I wasn't ready to talk to him. But, my parents raised me with manners and when someone sends you flowers, you at least say thank you. So I did.

I typed in his number and hit send; knowing full well it wouldn't be the last time that I heard from J. Whitlock.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and don't forget to hit that review button and let me know what you think!**

**-Amber**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Art of Redemption**

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

"Still thinkin' bout her?"

I didn't even answer the fucker…he already knew the answer.

"Well come on then, git some shit kickers on and we'll go see your girl."

"She ain't my girl."

"You say that now, Major," he said as he walked out the door. Fucking Peter…thinks he's a fucking know-it-all.

…

Once in the crowded club, we made our way to an empty table near the bar. Bella was already behind the bar mixing different drinks and talking with the men surrounding the bar; their lust pouring off of them in waves.

"You're girl looks pretty fuckin' hot," Peter said as he stood to extend his hand to his wife.

"Fuck off," I growled. With a chuckle, he led Char to the dance floor as _Whiskey Girl_ came blaring over the speakers.

I couldn't help but agree with Peter though. Bella looked good tonight…Bella looked _real_ good in them short Daisy Duke's, tight tank top that was showin' just the right amount of her pale skin and…_fuck me_, she was wearing cowboy boots. Her hair looked like she had just crawled out of my bed and ran her fingers through it. I knew I shouldn't be havin' them thoughts about my brothers ex-girlfriend but he walked away from her. She's free game now.

_Sorry, Brother dear._

I continued to watch her, like I had done all week on the balcony outside her bedroom, and still couldn't figure her out. She had completely changed from the girl I knew before. This Bella, the _new_ Bella, had a quiet confidence that made her sexy as hell. But, she still had remnants of her old self. She still enjoyed reading classic novels, and her normal day-to-day attire hadn't changed much.

"You do know your starin' right?"

"Again, fuck off Peter."

Bella continued to mix and serve drinks behind the bar until an older gentleman with graying hair approached her.

"_I need ya on the floor tonight Bella."_

"_The tips aren't as good."_

"_Molly wants to try her hand at tending bar."_

"_She can do it on my nights off. You know that Drew and I are you're best bartenders and were runnin' on a full house."_

"_I know but you know the rules, everyone gets an opportunity to tend bar if they want to. So, I need you out on that floor. End of discussion."_

Bella slammed down a shot glass, nearly breaking it, and walked out from around the bar, out into the crowd, glaring at a petite red-head on her way.

**BPOV**

The club was quickly reaching its Friday night potential and Drew and I were working non-stop behind the bar mixing drinks and slinging beers left and right. Aside from the occasional bar dance, that's all I did. Friday night was country night here at _Vamped_ so the sounds of country music were blaring through the speakers as people danced on the dance floor. Country night was always a crowd favorite among the above thirty crowd around here so tonight was filled mainly with thirty-something's, always a plus for Drew and I as far as tips go.

I was in the middle of pouring a round of tequila for one table when my boss, Ray, approached me. Ray was older, mid fifties, with graying hair and a 'bigger than the world' attitude. But, Ray was also a fun and fair boss.

"I need ya on the floor tonight, Bella." Well this was certainly different.

"The tips aren't as good," I stated matter-of-factly, still pouring tequila into the shot glasses.

"Molly wants to try her hand at tending bar."

Molly was one of our new waitresses that Ray had hired. She was always overeager to be working the bar, my guess was to get closer to Drew because let's face it; Drew is hot. But I didn't really give a flying fuck what Molly wanted. "She can do it on my nights off. You know that Drew and I are your best bartenders and we're runnin' on a full house," I said, trying to convince the man in front of me. He knew damn well that Drew and I were his best…we were the best because we worked so well together. We had a system…and it was motherfuckin' golden.

"I know, but you know the rules, everyone gets the opportunity to tend bar if they want to. So, I need you out on that floor. End of discussion," he said with finality before walking off into the back office, passing Molly on his way. She had a smirk planted on her pretty little face. I slammed the shot glass that I was holding down onto the counter, nearly shattering it, while anger coursed through my veins. I walked the length of the bar, down to wear Molly was standing victoriously. I narrowed my eyes at her and her bout of victory seemed to falter slightly as I approached, "wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you," I hissed at her as I walked by and out into the crowd.

I didn't particularly like working the floor. The tips weren't as good and people were grabby; way to fucking grabby. I walked through the crowd around the bar and made my way to the tables.

When I finally made my way to the back table, there he was, looking very much like the 'hot cowboy' that Drew pegged him as. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him sitting there, smiling at me as I approached.

"You know we don't serve O negative here, right?" I asked jovially, trying unsuccessfully to keep the smile at bay.

"Oh, I'm sure someone here can help me."

"Hands off the patrons," I deadpanned and he laughed and I shortly joined him. "So what brings you here tonight?"

"Well, rumor has it that a really pretty girl that I used to know works here."

"Oh really? You probably mean Sarah…unfortunately she doesn't work Fridays."

"Funny."

"Seriously though, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I wanted to see you again," he said with a sexy smirk. I used to accuse Edward of dazzling me…little boy had _nothing_ on Jasper. All he had to do was give me that look and I was completely under his southern spell.

"Well, in that case, I'm off in two hours and we can catch up than. In the mean time, I have to ask, what can I get ya? And for the record, Bella blood is not on the menu."

"Two beers and a cosmo."

I snickered. I couldn't fucking help it. Here's this really hot manly man ordering a motherfucking cosmo. A cosmo of all things. "Is there something you're not tellin' me there cowboy?"

"What? Charlotte thinks they're 'cute'," he explained defensively.

"Whatever you say Pretty Boy," I said as I smirked and turned towards the bar. I didn't get very far before I felt a pair of cold, hard arms around my waist and I was flush against ice cold granite.

"There's a lot I'm not tellin' you Miss Swan," he whispered huskily into my ear. A shiver ran down my spine, and it wasn't because I was afraid. No, I wanted to be closer, so much closer.

_Isabella Swan…have you no shame?_

_No. Not really._

**JPOV**

"You're right, you haven't told me. But you will, in two hours when you walk me home," she said confidently. There was no fear. No regret. Not even apprehension. The only emotions I could pick up on were joy, trust, and dare I say it…lust. _Well I'll be God damned go to Hell. That's new._

"Well I'll let you git back to it then Miss Swan," I whispered in her ear before letting her go. She sauntered off towards another table confidently without ever looking back.

In true Peter fashion, when I returned to the table, he was sitting there with Charlotte sitting on his lap, full shit eatin' grin in place.

"I like her. Little kitten got some spunk. What would Eddie think of her now?" Peter asked sarcastically. "Probably couldn't handle her," he chuckled. He had a point though; Edward would not know how to handle a woman like Bella. And woman she was.

For the next hour and a half, I sat at that table watching Bella while Peter and Charlotte were back out on the dance floor. I watched as she glided effortlessly through the club, which was now not as crowded. At around one-forty-five, Bella came back to my table. "I just have to change and I'll be ready to go. I'm getting off early."

"Ok, I'll a…just meet you out front then."

She walked off to the back room, presumably to go change. After telling Peter and Charlotte that I was walking Bella home, earning an approving nod from the ever-sarcastic Peter, I made my way outside to wait out front for Bella. It took Bella another ten minutes to come out. She was now wearing a worn pair of jeans, a navy long sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of black Converse.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to tell Drew that I was leaving…and that you were walking me home. It took a while to convince him that I was in fact safe with you," she said softly, yet confidently. I couldn't help but wonder how she could be so confident with her safety. Especially after the last time I had actually been around her when I tried to sink my teeth into her delicate flesh.

"Drew is your…" I started, hoping that she would finish. I knew the two lived together, but I wasn't aware of the status of their relationship. And I had to know.

"My roommate; my very, very gay roommate. He also holds the title of my very overprotective best friend." For some strange reason, that little tidbit of information made me happier than I had been in four fucking years. Bella Swan was single…and she would be mine for the taking. Edward be damned.

While we walked, I told her about what I had been up to for the last four years. We continued to her apartment with the conversation flowing freely between us. That was until Bella got quiet. When I checked her emotions, she was nothing more than curious. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout over there Darlin'?" I asked as we continued to walk down the sidewalk. I could smell and hear the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Nothing," she said quickly. I eyed her speculatively but said nothing.

"So what brings you to Albuquerque?" I asked. I was just as curious to know why she was here as she was for the reason I was. I could tell she was warring within herself, her emotions said everything. There was pain, more pain than any one human should have to endure. I found myself wondering what had happened in the four years since I had seen her last. _What could possible cause such a sweet girl so much pain?_

"School," she said sharply, trying to hide the pain that I knew she was feeling. I wanted to know…but I said nothing. "This is me," she said as we stopped in front of her apartment building.

"Well my momma would be rollin' over in her grave if she found out I didn't at least drop you off at your door," I said and I felt Bella's lust increase. With a shy smile, she began walking up the stairs with me following closely behind her. I really, _really_ tried not to stare at her ass. I really did. When we reached the door to her apartment, she fumbled with her keys before finding the right and unlocking the door.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, stepping into the dark apartment.

"Nah, I gotta git goin'. I still have some uh…other things I need to take care of tonight. G'night, Bella," I said. I felt of her disappointment; she wanted me to stay. For some reason, disappointing her was the last thing I wanted to do. Before she could say anything, I spoke up. "On second thought, there's really no rush. I'd love to Darlin'." She smiled slightly before opening the door further and flipping on the light.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, I'm just going to go make something to drink," she said as she shut the door. I gave her a smile before she walked away to, what I would assume to be, the kitchen.

I went to the entertainment stand to see what kind of movies Bella was interested in. On one side, she had the modern day chick flicks, a few dramas, and a ton of action movies. The other side held historical movies. I was surprised to see almost every movie ever made on the civil war. It was at that time that heard the annoying chirp of the teapot in the kitchen. I could hear Bella pouring the water into a cup and the clanging of a spoon against the ceramic cup. A few seconds later, she came walking out into the living room with her cup of tea. "So is Drew some sort of civil war buff?" I asked as she came to stand next to me.

"No," she said quietly, before taking a sip of her tea. "Those are mine."

"So you're the civil war buff then? I just don't see it; Edward said you had a passion for readin'."

She shrugged her shoulders before saying, "you never asked. In fact, Edward never asked either, he always just assumed that my greatest passion in life was reading the classics. He was wrong though. The civil war is most definitely my greatest passion in life."

"Then we share that in common," I said with a chuckle. Since Bella hadn't said anything, I assumed that Edward had never told her about my past, for which I was grateful. Now that I had the chance, _I_ wanted to be the one to tell her. But before I could say anything, I felt a sudden wave of excitement coming from Bella.

"Come on, I want to show you something," she said excitedly, slipping her small warm hand in my larger one. I was surprised by the gesture. During our time before her eighteenth birthday, I would have never dreamed of being this close to her. Yet here I was, holding her warm, delicate hand and it felt so _right_. She led me across the living room to a locked display case. "I don't keep this locked up during the day when I'm here but I keep it locked up tight when I'm not here or sleeping," she said letting go of my hand. I immediately missed the warmth and comfort from her touch. She unlocked the case and opened the door. I felt her pride and adoration swell.

The case held things I would have never expected. Inside the case was history…_my_ history. Spurs and bits from the confederate cavalry, confederate belt buckles, bullets, bayonets, and even campsite equipment like coffee pots and canteens. I reached out for a belt buckle but pulled back, not knowing how Bella would react. "It's okay. I trust you," she said quietly. I gingerly picked up the belt buckle and examined it carefully. The 'CS' on the face of the buckle had little wear and was in beautiful condition and the back of the buckle had all three original belt hooks intact. "It took me a long time to find one in that good of condition. But, I finally did."

"How did you get all of this?" I asked, putting the buckle back in the exact spot it was before.

"I bought most of it here and there; you'd be surprised what you can find at garage and estate sales. Some of it, mostly the bullets and what not were found at Confederate camp sites or battlefields," she explained while walking over to the couch and sitting down, folding her legs underneath herself. I followed suit and sat across from her in the overstuffed chair. Before anything else was said, I had to get one thing out of the way.

"Bella, about your eighteenth birthday-" I started but was cut off by Bella holding up her hand.

"Don't, Jasper. Please, just don't. I just got my life back together," she whispered so quietly I wouldn't have heard her had I been human. Then I felt more pain and despair than any one person should have to endure. I knew when Edward left her, it would break her heart, but never in a million years did I expect this. And it was all my fault. "Stop that," she said softly but forcefully, "I know what you're feeling Jasper," was I projecting? "And you're wrong. Nothing is your fault. Nothing that happened to me is your fault."

"What are you talkin' 'bout Darlin'? What's goin' on?" A single tear rolled down Bella's cheek before she wiped it away.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired and it's a long fucking story? Please?" she begged, I could feel her desperation.

"Sure, Bella. Why don't you go change into your pajamas and I'll lock up your display case so you can finish your tea and git to bed. We'll talk more t'morrow. Deal?"

"Deal."

She set her cup of tea down on her coffee table and got up from the couch before going towards the back of the apartment towards her bedroom. I went over to Bella's display case and took a closer look at all of the artifacts. Every single item in the case was from the Confederacy; not one single Union item in sight. I would have to ask her about it tomorrow. I shut the doors to the display, and locked it up.

A few minutes later, Bella came out wearing a worn pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Even in its simplicity, she looked beautiful.

"I should git goin', I still have something I need to take care of," I said, handing her her cup of tea.

She took the cup and smiled. "Thank you for walking me home tonight Jasper," she said while walking towards the door. When she got to the door, she opened it up and smiled at me, "I really do appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure Darlin'," I said. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good hunt," she said before closing the door. I heard her squeal and felt her joy right after the door clicked closed. I smiled to myself before taking off down the stairs and into the night.

* * *

**So Bella's a bit of a civil war buff…guess y'all never saw that comin'! I guess that's a little bit of me comin' through…I've always been a bit of a civil war fan (especially the Confederacy) so there will be some of that in the story, naturally. There will be more talk about it next chapter (I had to give them something to bond over) as well as Bella's background. Until then…review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**With over 5000 words, this is the longest chapter yet. Enjoy.**

**The Art of Redemption**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Dear God, make it stop!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Or not. Instead of hitting the snooze button, I turned the alarm off and reluctantly tore the covers off my body. I rolled out of my bed and padded my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower faucet and stripped from my pajamas while I waited for the water to heat up. Once hot, I stepped in and let the hot water wake my tired body.

After my shower I styled my hair and got dressed in some black yoga pants and a turquoise v-neck t-shirt with a white lace trimmed cami underneath. I shuffled around my closet, found my black ballet flats, and slipped them onto my feet. I didn't plan on going anywhere and with the discussion I had coming up later with Jasper, I really wanted to be as comfortable as possible. It was bad enough that I was talking about it at all. I had spent so long trying to forget that I started to believe it never did. But seeing Jasper last week sent everything flying back at me and I knew I could no longer lie to myself.

After I finished dressing, I walked out to the living room and started setting up the DVD player. I didn't actually know when Jasper was coming back over so I figured I might as well do something to pass the time. I rarely had an opportunity to watch my favorite civil war movies anymore now that I was living with Drew. As much as I loved Drew, he could be a royal pain in the ass when he complained about all of the civil war memorabilia in the apartment. He thought I was crazy…and in hindsight, maybe I was. However, the civil war was my past, present, and future and I really didn't give a rats ass what Drew thought. I decided to major in American history and get my teaching certificate so I could become a high school history teacher.

That was another reason he thought I was crazy…getting my Master's degree just to become a minimum wage high school teacher. The one thing he couldn't understand was that it isn't about the money. It's about finally teaching history the _right_ way. Teaching people what really happened without bias. I was so sick and tired of hearing teachers say that the civil war was fought over slavery and that the North had a better reason for fighting and the Confederacy was bad. End of fucking story. I wanted to teach them _both_ sides of the story; what both sides were fighting for.

There was a soft knock at the door, successfully breaking me from my mental tirade. "Just a second!" I called while turning on the DVD player and popping in the DVD. I stood up and strode over to the door, tripping on the corner of the area rug Drew insisted we have. "Stupid fucking rug," I mumbled under my breath.

I made it to the door unscathed, barely, and opened the door to reveal a smiling Jasper. He looked fucking amazing in a pair of low hung dark wash jeans, a black fitted t-shirt that hugged his deliciously muscular body, and a pair of square toe cowboy boots. I was so used to seeing Jasper in his Italian loafers and damn cashmere sweaters that I'm sure Alice insisted he wear. I liked this version of Jasper so much more; it suited him.

"Was the rug giving you a hard time there Darlin'?" Of course he had heard me. He smirked playfully and I almost forgot how to breathe.

"It has a personal vendetta against me and tries to trip me every chance it gets," I joked. I _really_ didn't like that _thing_. "Come in," I said, opening the door further to allow him entry into my apartment.

"I come with a peace offering," he said with a smirk, holding out a cup of Starbucks coffee. I smiled brightly at him. "I didn't know what you liked, so I hope its okay," he said.

"Thank you that's very…sweet," I said honestly, taking the cup of coffee from him. Our fingers touched from the briefest of moments and I found some comfort in the contrast of our temperatures. "I was just about to watch a movie. Care to join me?"

"Well it depends…it's not some sort of chick flick is it?"

"I wouldn't make you sit through that torture. Besides, that's what I have Drew for. If you don't particularly like chick flicks, I should warn you now…don't come over on Monday nights."

"What's Monday?"

"McConaughey Monday. On nights there is nothing decent on TV, we watch our chick flicks, Monday's are dedicated to the hotness that is Matthew McConaughey," I explained. "But right now, I was planning on _Gods and Generals_, unless you want to watch something else…"

"I haven't seen it since it came out. The Civil War wasn't exactly Alice's favorite topic," he chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'm not Alice and the Civil War happens to be my favorite topic. So, take a seat and make yourself comfortable. Mi casa es su casa," I said with a small smile. Jasper returned my smile with one of his own, which made me smile more. I was starting to think I would do anything just to see him smile. Jasper sat on one side of the couch and I sat at the other, curling my legs up underneath myself. I took a sip of the coffee, enjoying the sweet, bitter taste of the caramel macchiato as the warm liquid flowed down my throat.

The movie started and we were both soon completely entranced with the movie on the screen.

Watching the movie with Jasper was a completely new experience. He was just like me, only in male form. Both of us were cheering after the first battle of Manassas as we watched Union soldier after Union soldier fall under the hands of the South. Throughout the movie, predominantly throughout the boring dialogue, Jasper kept explaining what it was like in the Confederate camps in detail and I couldn't help but wonder how he knew all of this.

At the end of the movie, a tear ran down my cheek as I watched Stephan Lang take Stonewall's dying breath and utter his last words, _"Let us cross over the river, and rest under the shade of trees."_ I could feel the sorrow and respect coming from Jasper as he bowed his head.

"It's just so sad," I said quietly as the credits rolled. "I mean, he gets his arm amputated and then fucking dies from pneumonia!" I chuckled.

"Disease was very common back then and the doctors didn't have the knowledge that they do now. Pneumonia was one that struck often and was mostly fatal. The conditions in which we lived in camps weren't exactly…sanitary and disease spread fast. Soldiers had less to fear from bullets than they did disease." The use of 'we' did not go unnoticed.

"We?" I asked with a raised brow. Was he implying that…_Oh. My. God._

Jasper smirked. "Bella, what did Edward tell you about my past?"

"Just that it was yours to tell," I said, smiling softly. I wanted to know; I wanted to know everything about Jasper Whitlock.

"It was 1861 when I joined the Confederate States Army," he started with a smirk. "I was always a really charismatic person so it didn't take long for me to move up the ranks and become the youngest Major in the Civil war. I was the Major of the 1st regiment of the Texas cavalry," he explained. I felt his pride and I'm sure he could feel my surprise and my own pride. It's not as if I was hiding it as I was currently sitting completely slack-jawed.

Jasper continued to tell me stories and about his experience in the Civil war. The battles he had fought in, the way camp life was, and friends he had made and had to, unfortunately, watch die. By the time he was done, I hadn't even realized that I moved closer to him, completely enthralled by his stories. "I…I had no idea…" I stammered out, not quite knowing what to say.

_Real intelligent Bella. _I mentally chastised myself…what the hell, I mentally rolled my eyes too.

"So what about you? Why are you so interested in the Civil war?"

"It's in my blood," I said proudly. I looked Jasper who raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Okay, bad choice of words," I laughed. "But seriously though, it is. My great-great-great-however many greats ago grandfather is, believe it or not, General Thomas 'Stonewall' Jackson." Now it was Jasper's turn to look at me in shock.

**JPOV**

I was shocked and I knew she could not only see it, she could feel it. She was the descendant of one of the most influential General's in America's history. If it weren't for Jackson's leadership skills, Lee wouldn't have been able to keep the larger Union armies at bay for as long as he did.

"I found out when I was really young. When I was younger, Charlie always made sure to let me know where I came from. It's because of him that I have such a deep rooted love for the Civil War," she said sadly but with a small smile. Throughout the few times we've spent together, every time Charlie or her mother were brought up, her emotions would immediately shift to sadness and despair; the kind that could only come from mourning the loss of a loved one.

"Bella, what happened to Charlie?"

Bella took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. "Can we talk about this after lunch?" she asked. Her voice was unsure and her emotions were all over the damn place. She went from happy to sad to angry in an instant. Then there was a sudden calm, as if everything was normal. Her stomach grumbled loudly. "And that would be my inner beast demanding sustenance," she chuckled.

"Then we have that in common," I said dryly.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" Bella got up from her side of the couch and went towards the kitchen. I followed behind her and I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't enjoying the view of her tight little ass in them yoga pants.

"It ain't as bad as it was before," I answered her honestly.

She turned around and smiled at me. "I'm glad."

"Me too, Darlin'."

She walked to the fridge and pulled out the revolting human food. If I had to guess, Bella was making some kind of salad. She went to the cupboard, grabbed a plate, and grabbed a knife from the block on the counter. I cringed and held my breath as I watched her apply pressure to the blade of the knife with her thumb. "Relax, Jasper. I can feel how tense you are. It's not like I'm going to stab myself," she said quietly as she turned around and showed me her thumb. "See, no blood. There may be blood later after I stab my roommate for not sharpening my good knives!" she huffed. I let out the breath I had been holding. She took out a white plastic cutting board and started cutting the apple.

I just stared at the apple, praying she wouldn't slip with the knife. My control was a lot better than it had been at her birthday; but that didn't mean I wanted to take any chances.

She paused before slicing the fruit, "you would feel better if you were cutting this. Wouldn't you?"

"I would. My control is better but that doesn't mean we should take risks like this."

"You should have more faith in yourself. You're lack of self-confidence is rather unnerving," she said, setting the knife down on the cutting board. I took over chopping the apple while she piled a plate with some sort of lettuce, chicken, and oranges.

"So what are you studying in school?"

"I'm working on my masters in American history." She kept her answer simple and to the point. It was driving me nuts. "I want to teach someday so I'm going to be getting my teaching certificate after I graduate."

"It's only been four years Bella, how can you already be in graduate school?"

Bella stopped arranging the lettuce and fruit on her plate and just stood, completely frozen. "I took a lot of credits during the normal year and piled on summer courses."

_Why didn't she go home?_ I finished chopping the apple and set the knife down. Bella grabbed a handful and sprinkled it on to the top of her salad. She picked up the knife and cutting board and placed them in the sink before putting the bag of salad away. Without saying another word, she picked up her salad and walked over to the small wooden table in the breakfast nook. She pulled out one of the white chairs and sat down. I sat in the chair across from her. She wasn't talking much and I wasn't going to push her.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," she whispered shakily, "I haven't talked about this. At all. In fact, I've avoided this like the fucking plague…trying to believe in a different story…trying to believe that none of this happened."

I placed my hand over her free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, Bella."

"Yes, I do."

**BPOV**

Having Jasper's hand over my own gave me all the confidence in the world; like I could conquer anything that got in my way. It made me feel…complete. I took a bite of my salad and reveled in the taste of the chicken, orange, and apples mixing and dancing on my taste buds.

"Life hasn't exactly been the easiest. After Edward left my sorry ass in the middle of the woods and the family I had come to love as my own ditched me without so much as a fuck you, my life completely fell apart. I spent the first three months after you guys left in a complete state of catatonia. The lights were on but nobody was home and I was starting to wonder if they were ever coming back. I really couldn't tell you what happened during those three months. And then, Jacob came back into my life…" I paused with a heavy sigh. "He was able to pick a few of the shattered pieces of my heart but I was still never whole. Edward may not have believed it but I loved with everything I was. Nevertheless, it didn't matter to Jake, he tried to put me back together and eventually he started to. Piece by piece, I was healing. Once I finally let him in, it didn't take long to fall in love with him."

"So do I know this Jacob kid?" Jasper asked with a raised, expectant eyebrow.

"Probably not. Jacob Black didn't go to Forks High; he went to school on the Quileute reservation. I'm sure you've _heard _of him…he certainly knew your family." Jasper stiffened across the table and a low growl reverberated from deep within his chest. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'mangy mutt' but I couldn't quite make it out. "Then I take it you have heard of him."

I knew Jasper was upset since he didn't say anything; he just nodded. I took it as my cue to continue. "The day he proposed was the day my entire life came crashing down."

_**Flashback: November 19 2007 (Third Person POV)**_

_It was a cool, brisk autumn day in the small town of Forks, Washington; the changing leaves had long since fallen off the now barren trees. The few leaves scattered around First Beach at La Push crunched under Bella's feet as she walked down the surf hand in hand with her boyfriend Jacob Black. Little did Bella know, this day would change her young life forever. _

_Jacob, still holding Bella's hand, led Bella to a piece of driftwood that was just large enough for the both to sit on. "It's so beautiful out here; so peaceful. I never realized just how much I missed this place until I was away from it." _

"_You're only a few hours away," Jacob said, placing a loving kiss on Bella's forehead before wrapping a blanket around the both of them. That September, Bella had started taking classes at the University of Washington and often found herself unable to come home on the weekends. Now she was home for the week to spend her Thanksgiving break with her father, his fiancée Sue Clearwater and her kids, Leah and Seth, and Jacob of course. _

"_I know, it's just so hard to get away from my studies," she sighed. Bella placed her head on Jacob's warm, strong shoulder and he wrapped his muscular arms around her. Bella didn't know how long they had been sitting there just watching as the roaring waves crashed to the rocky beach. Jacob dropped his arm from around Bella's small body and stood up. "Jake?" Bella questioned as she stood up beside him. _

"_I've been going over the right way and right time to do this, but I can't wait any longer."_

_The way he said it made Bella fearful and the feeling of rejection that she was all too familiar with came rushing back full force. "Jake, what's going on? You're scaring me," Bella said anxiously. Jacob turned to Bella and could see the fear in her dark brown eyes. _

"_When I first met you, I instantly thought of you as my best friend. Through the years, we've grown apart and fate brought us right back together. Now here we are, at the very place that we first met all those years ago and as I look at you, not only do I still see my best friend; I also see something so much more; I see my future." Bella took a shaky breath as the realization of where this was going hit her. At the same time, Jacob dropped to one knee and pulled out a small, square black box. "But I can't make that future happen unless you say yes. Isabella Swan, will you be my wife?" _

_The tears ran down Bella's heart shaped face as she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around Jacob's neck. "Yes," she said through the laughter and tears. "Yes!" Jacob brought his lips to Bella's and kissed her tenderly as the waves crashed in the background. As he pulled away, he whispered the one thing he had been longing to hear; "yes." Jacob stood and helped Bella to her feet. Once up, he took her left hand and slid the ring onto her fourth finger. The fourteen-carat white gold diamond ring fit perfectly onto her petit finger. After the ring was slid into place, he gingerly lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed the ring on her finger. _

"_I love you, Bella," he said, kissing her lips once more._

"_I love you Jacob Black. Forever."_

_... _

_Bella and Jacob spent the next hour together at First Beach, watching as the sun began to set over the cold waters of the Pacific ocean turning the sky a glorious mixture of pink, orange, and purple. Bella sighed before getting up from Jacob's lap. "We should get back; I still have to make dinner for Charlie."_

_On the way home in the worn red chevy truck, a welcome home gift from her father, Bella couldn't help but keep glancing at the beautiful ring that now sat on a very important finger. Just by looking at the ring, she knew Jacob had saved for months for it. 'This isn't how it was supposed to be,' she thought somberly to herself. She knew she was still in love with her lost love, Edward Cullen, and still couldn't get over his betrayal. He had thrown her away like last week's trash and never looked back. Did he think of her? Did he even really love her? The answers were, of course, yes to both. But she didn't know that and to her, none of it mattered now. _

"_Bells? Where'd you go?" Jacob asked Bella as he drove down the drove towards the Swan residence. Charlie would be thrilled that Jacob and finally popped the big question. And that his little girl said yes. _

_Bella sighed. "Just thinking."_

"_About what?" _

"_My life. How I never thought it would turn out like this," she waved her left arm between the two lovers rapidly. _

_Jacob thought she meant that their relationship was a mistake. That he was a mistake. He was suddenly angry. "I'm sorry I'm not your perfect dream guy Bella. We can't all be cold, dead bloodsuckers," he ground out between clenched teeth. _

_Now it was Bella's turn to be angry. "Jacob, that's not what I meant!" Bella hissed. "After Edward left me I never thought I was worthy of love!" she yelled while another glistening tear rolled down her check. She crossed her arms defiantly over chest. _

"_Shit Bells, I'm so sorry," Jacob said, pulling up to the small, white childhood home that Bella shared with her father. "Hey, look at me," he said. Bella shook her head and looked out the window instead. "I shouldn't have said that Bella."_

"_Why do you always have to bring him up? You know how much it still hurts!" Sure, Edward Cullen had left a brokenhearted Bella Swan in the middle of the woods behind her house a little over a year ago. Nevertheless, the pain was still there and the wound fresh. _

"_And it always will until you can learn to let it go. Jesus Bella! Sometimes I think that I'm not even good enough for you because I'm not dead and I don't want to constantly kill you!" Jacob said exasperatedly. _

"_But that's the thing Jake; you are good enough for me; almost too good. I love you…why can't you just accept it?" Bella pleaded. "I said yes Jake. Isn't that enough?"_

"_Of course it is." Jacob unbuckled his seatbelt, and Bella's, before pulling her into him and wrapping her petite frame in a tight embrace. Bella melted into her fiancée and breathed deep allowing the sandalwood, pine, and cinnamon aroma fill her senses. _

_Bella wiggled free of Jacob's strong arms. "I love you, Jake. Never doubt that," she said with a small smile. Why he would ever doubt her, she would never know. When Bella loved, she loved with her whole heart. "Now we should go tell Charlie the good news!" she said excitedly, pulling on the door handle and pushing the rusty red door open. Without hesitation, Jacob reached across the cab and abruptly pulled the door shut before Bella could exit the cab._

"_Jake?" Bella asked nervously. She knew, deep down, that she didn't have to ask. She knew what was going on. This was the day Bella had been dreading ever since she found the note that read, "sorry I missed you. V," in her room six months ago. "She's here, isn't she?"_

_Jacob said nothing. His body started shaking furiously as he jumped out of the cab of the truck. He knew he couldn't phase since there was a good chance that someone would see. "Stay here," he told Bella sternly, praying to god that she would finally listen to him._

"_Charlie!" Bella screamed in fear for her father. _

"_Stay here Bella." But of course, Bella didn't. Her door flew open and she was out of the truck and running towards the front door before Jacob could stop her. The front door to the small white house flew open and Bella ran inside. Jake wasn't even a foot behind her. _

"_Dad!" Bella yelled. There was no response. Bella moved frantically through the house. Jake tried to remove Bella from the house, but she wouldn't go with him. He grabbed for her arm. She knew she couldn't fight him off…he was a shape shifter after all and so much stronger than her. So Bella did the only thing she knew would stop him dead in his tracks; he was, first and foremost, a man. She spun into him and kneed him hard in the groin. Jake dropped to his knees and released Bella with a grunt. _

"_Dammit Bella," Jake ground out between clenched teeth, covering his manhood. She didn't stop to listen to him or to even see if he was alright. Instead, she ran upstairs. She didn't even make it to the top of the stairs before she saw the trail of blood at the top of the stairs. She looked up to meet the bright crimson eyes of the one person she had been expecting. _

"_Victoria."_

"_I've been waiting a long time to see you again, Bella." The female vampire with fiery red hair said sweetly. A chill ran down Bella's spine. Jacob came behind her and pulled Bella behind him. _

_A low moan from the left, coming from her bedroom, caught Bella's attention. She turned to see where the noise was coming from, tears welling in her brown eyes. "Daddy!" she screamed at the bloody mess of her father. His face was battered with blood trickling out of the gashes in his face and he had a huge gash in his leg, right where the femoral artery ran. He was still alive, but only barely. Victoria walked over to where Charlie's body sat tied to a chair in Bella's room and brought her cold thumb to his face, ran it down his bloody cheek and hummed in satisfaction. _

"_You're father and I have been having some fun. I had originally hoped to see you but I found your father instead. He and I have had a lovely conversation. Come on Charlie, it's time to wake up now. Your daughter is here," she cooed. _

"_Get away from him!" Bella screamed trying to step around Jacob. Jacob held her firmly in place. Jacob knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew he had to phase in order to call for help and take down Victoria; but if he phased, both Bella and Charlie could have been hurt. _

"_Bells…" Charlie choked out. His voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper. More tears spilled out of Bella's eyes as she brought her eyes to meet Charlie's. Despite the blood, Bella could see the determination to make sure his daughter was safe and the love that he had for her. He knew he was going to die. _

"_Daddy…" she whispered from her place behind Jacob. Victoria sat silent and smiling next to Charlie. _

"_Jacob…you get my little girl…out of here…" he stammered to Jacob. Jacob looked at Victoria, who was smiling victoriously, and pure hatred flashed across his face. _

"_I'll be back for you," Jacob promised. _

"_What? No! I won't leave him! Take me instead! But please…just leave him alone!" Bella cried out trying unsuccessfully to get around her fiancée. _

"_I love you Bells…I'm so…proud of you…" Charlie croaked before Victoria stood up and slapped him forcefully across the face, making Charlie's head whip hard to the right. Bella could hear the sickening crack as Charlie's cheek bone shatter from the force of the blow. _

_Before Bella could protest, Jacob picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and started moving. "NOOOOO! Daddy!" she cried; her arms flailing towards her father and her feet lashing out at Jacob. "LET ME GO!" she screamed over and over again. "DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" The last thing Bella heard before falling back into the black abyss was the gurgled sound of her father's pained screams and Victoria's sadistic cackle. _

**Present day (BPOV)**

"I ended up burying my mom and step-dad three weeks later. It wasn't hard to tell it was Victoria; they were killed the same way Charlie was. Every single bone in their bodies were shattered and no blood."

I didn't know that I had started to cry until I was suddenly sitting on Jasper's lap with his strong cold arms wrapped around me, taking in is spicy scent. I breathed deep allowing the spicy allspice, cedarwood, oakmoss, and magnolia swirl around me. For the first time in over four years, I finally felt safe. I felt like I was _home_. "She's still out there; somewhere. That's why I'm living everyday like it's my last. I never know when it will actually be my last."

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and soak through Jasper's t-shirt. "I'm sorry Darlin', we should have been there. This is my entire fault…" Jasper whispered.

"Please don't say that. My life worked out the way it was supposed to."

"But if I wasn't so weak, you're parents would still be alive. You'd be happy."

_Oh this shit has to stop. Right the fuck now. _

"You aren't weak. If you were weak, would I be here sitting on your lap? If you were weak, could I do this?" I leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek for being there and actually listening to me. And to prove a fucking point. Just as my lips went to make contact with his cheek, he turned his head and my lips met his. I pulled back in shock and gasped.

"Shit, Bella I'm sorry I-" I cut him off by bringing my lips back to his. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization.

In fiction, they often write about seeing fireworks when the leading couple would kiss. For as long as I could remember, I thought that this was complete and utter bullshit. Then again, I had never kissed Jasper before. As our lips moved and melded together, heat radiated through my body, sending small tingly sensations everywhere from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes and everywhere in _between_. This was so much more than just a fairytale kiss. This was real and it just felt so right.

I liked it more than I probably should have. But I couldn't help it.

"Bellsy! We're ho-oh damn! Kevin, I think we should come back…my roomie's a bit busy!" I heard Drew shout from the doorway. I reluctantly pulled away from Jasper and pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, resisting the urge to whisper the _'wow'_ I knew would come.

"What were you saying about being weak?"

* * *

***Sniff* Does anyone have a tissue? Poor Bella's been through a lot. But they kissed; yay! In this chapter, we got to see the more vulnerable side of Bella. Throughout this story, I'm hoping we will be able to see the many sides of Bella Swan; the badass, the vulnerable woman, the vixen, etc. **

**So, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Let me know by leaving a review…**

**If I don't see you before Halloween…have a fun and safe Halloween everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Art of Redemption**

**Chapter 5**

**JPOV**

"I ended up burying my mom and step-dad three weeks later. It wasn't hard to tell it was Victoria; they were killed the same way Charlie was. Every single bone in their bodies were shattered and no blood."

Bella had started to cry, and that was just somethin' I didn't want to see her do. Someone so special shouldn't be so sad. I pulled her up into my lap and wrapped my arms around her as I started rocking back and forth, trying my best to comfort the delicate girl in my arms. "She's still out there; somewhere. That's why I'm living everyday like it's my last. I never know when it will actually be my last."

_Over my pile of ashes! She is MINE! _

Her tears were starting to soak through my shirt, but I didn't give a fuck. "I'm sorry Darlin'. We should have been there. This is my entire fault…" I whispered.

"Please don't say that. My life worked out the way it was supposed to."

"But if I wasn't so weak, you're parents would still be alive. You'd be happy."

Her emotions shifted from sorrow to determination in the blink of an eye. "You aren't weak. If you were weak, would I be here sitting on your lap? If you were weak, could I do this?"

She leaned over and, just as she was about to kiss my cheek, I turned my head so my lips would meet hers. I felt her surprise as she pulled back quickly and gasped.

_SHIT! Way to go fucker… way to fuckin' go._

"Shit, Bella I'm sorry I-" but Bella had cut me off before I could finish by bringing her lips to mine once more. Her warm, soft lips moved against mine in perfect synchronization.

'_MINE!'_ the beast within roared. He wanted Bella and I had to try my hardest to not give in to him. But it was proving difficult, especially when I felt her lust spike and could smell her arousal.

'_Fuck her!'_ he roared again.

I was too caught up in Bella to hear someone open the door. "Bellsy! We're ho-oh damn! Kevin, I think we should come back… my roomie's a bit busy!" the person yelled.

"What were you saying about being weak?" Bella asked as she pulled away from our kiss. She just looked at me and smiled brightly; a smile that coulda warmed my cold dead heart. She leaned forward and once again captured my lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away and standing up from the couch. "It's safe!" she yelled, presumably to her roommate.

He poked his head in. "We didn't interrupt did we?"

"Just get in here, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Hold on woman! Don't get your panties in a knot!"

Bella smiled and I could feel her mirth and the love she had for whoever was at the door. It was a complete one-eighty from earlier when she was telling me about what had happened in the last four years. Then, when I had felt the onslaught of her emotions, it was everything from her hate and resentment to her despair. After hearing her story, I only felt worse. She was left completely unprotected (I'm not counting pups as protection) and it was all my fuckin' fault!

I told Edward leaving Bella was a bad idea, I would have much rather left the family than leave her unprotected. Victoria was a woman scorned and hell bent on revenge. Regardless, Edward was able to convince the family, despite my protest, that leaving was best.

I _should _have gone back. I _should_ have protected her.

But I didn't. I didn't because Alice had begged and pleaded with me to stay… to not hurt her best friend. Apparently she had seen my killin' Bella if I had gone back.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet my roommate and best friend, Drew Carter. Drew, this is Jasper Whitlock; Edward's… brother," she introduced us, saying the last part very hesitantly.

"So you brother is the asshole that broke my Belly Bean's heart. I swear to God, if I ever see him, he has one serious ass-kicking coming his way," he said with disdain. Had Edward been human, I didn't doubt for one minute that Drew could kick Edward's ass. Drew stood about six foot two and was more muscular than Edward with short blonde hair and steel gray eyes.

"Take a number D, I get him first," Bella growled. Fuckin' growled…and it was hot as fuck!

"Easy Baby B," he chuckled.

She smiled. "And this cute little red head here is Drew's boyfriend Kevin."

I extended my hand to the guys. Their flinches at the coldness of my skin did not go unnoticed.

"Hey B, we need to start getting ready for work," Drew said, looking directly at Bella almost pleadingly. I could feel the huge amount of brotherly love he had for her, it almost rivaled Emmett's. But I could also feel his protectiveness of her and the distrust he held for me.

"Oh um, okay. Sure. Jasper, Kevin, feel free to watch whatever you want on TV."

Bella and Drew both went into separate rooms, but it didn't take long for Drew to walk into Bella's with a change of clothes. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV to some sports channel. Kevin sat down in the recliner that was to the right of the couch. I could feel his apprehension about being so close to me. It was a completely natural reaction, people were apprehensive around my kind. Everyone except for Bella.

"So how long have you known Bella?" I asked Kevin, trying to make him feel more at ease.

"About a year; we met in a history class."

"Did she introduce you to Drew?"

"Yes."

He was still too apprehensive so I decided to let it go. I could feel the concern coming from Drew and Bella's growing frustration.

"_So what's going on with you and Hot Cowboy?"_

"_Jasper. His name is Jasper."_

"_I like Hot Cowboy better; doesn't sound so old. But, you didn't answer the question."_

"_Nothing is going on."_

"_It sure as hell didn't look like it was nothing B." _

"_We're just friends. Can't you just trust me?" _

"_I do trust you. It's him I don't trust. Look, B, I just don't want to see you hurt."_

"_I know D. I love you."_

"_I love you too kid. Now, get your ass in them jeans so we can get going."_ I could hear the sound of his hand hitting flesh and I tried to stifle the growl.

"_You just wanna see my ass in those jeans don't you?"_

"_Of course."_

There was a long pause before Bella sighed.

"_You would tell me if you fell in love, right?"_

"_Of course I would, B. You would tell me wouldn't you?"_

"_I don't fall in love, Drew. I fall in lust. That's it." _

My heart broke for her. She had been broken so badly by Edward and Jake that she didn't even seem to believe in love anymore.

They didn't come out for another twenty minutes but man was the wait worth it. Bella was in a pair of tight, dark was jeans with a pair of black strappy heels. Her top was blood red and hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Oh! I forgot my contacts!" she exclaimed, whipping around and running back to her room. The shirt was draped low in the back and had a panel in the mid back to keep it closed. But what caught my eye the most was the tattoo on her right shoulder blade.

In elegant script was the phrase:_ La vendetta è un atto di passione; la vendetta di giustizia. Le ferite sono vendicó; i crimini sono vendicati*._ Under the script was a heart with the names of her parents and, presumably, the date they were killed by Victoria.

**BPOV**

I knew that Drew loved me and was just looking out for me but I swear he was getting on my last nerve! He didn't know about both of my failed relationships and, to be honest, I didn't know if I ever wanted him to.

Did I want love? Yes, of course I did. What girl doesn't? But after having my heart ripped out not once but twice, I was terrified of love. Sure, one night stands with random strangers and nights with the trusty Rabbit were physically satisfying, but they were emotionally draining. Did I want to tell Drew that I had feelings for Jasper? Yes. But for some reason, and it could quite possibly be the fact that Jasper could hear me, I didn't.

From the moment I saw him outside of _Vamped_… I felt it. I felt that pull towards him. It felt as though there was a thick elastic band around the two of us and, as one person got further and further away, the tension became stronger; like it was trying to pull us back together.

_But what did it mean?_

Once I reached the bathroom that was off the master bedroom, I put in my crimson contacts and took in my final appearance. My eye makeup was smoky and gray and paired with some fuckhot red lips. I had straightened my hair and just a few wisps were turned out. I sighed. I couldn't wait for my hair to grow back. Drew had suggested that I cut it short so I did. Big mistake; there were only so many things I could do with it.

_I miss my long hair._

After I put my contacts in and I was relatively satisfied with my look, I went back out to the living room. Drew and Kevin were already waiting by the front door and Jasper was still sitting on the couch. "I'm starting to think I should get a pair of those, everyone else is. I don't get it B, vampires don't even exist!"

"And how do you know that?" I countered. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper smirk.

"Well have you ever seen one?"

"Have you?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…no. But they don't exist!"

I looked at Jasper and shook my head, trying my damndest to not chuckle. I turned my attention back to Drew, "and how can you be so sure? What do you think Jasper?"

He smirked again. "Couldn't tell ya."

We walked down to the parking lot and Drew turned towards his car. "I'm taking my car tonight B, I'm going back to Kevin's after work," he said and smiled apologetically.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No problem. That just means I get to take mine, I don't get to take her out too often anymore," I said with a sigh. I missed driving my car. "Hey Drew?"

"Yeah B?"

"I'll race ya. Twenty to the winner?"

"You're on little girl." Drew and Kevin ran to Drew's red 2007 Ford Mustang.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him towards the car. "Come on, I'm not losing!"

I ran, with Jasper easily keeping up with me, to the shiny black 2010 Chevy Camaro. That car was my whole reason for existence now. I had just recently bought it with some of the insurance money that I got after my parents' untimely murder and after my ancient Chevy truck finally bit the dust. To be honest, I was just surprised that the hunk of scrap metal made it all the way down here. I pulled the keys out of my purse and hit the unlock button earning a resounding _beep_ from the car.

"This is your car?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Yep, this is my car," I said, biting my lip. I opened the door and slid into the sleek interior, reveling in the feel of the supple black leather seat around my body. I slipped the key into the ignition and turned it, listening to my baby roar to life.

It was a beautiful sound.

I instinctively rolled down the windows before buckling my seatbelt. Jasper slid in and buckled up, as if he actually needed it, before I backed out of the parking space. I turned left on to the busy one-way street in front of my apartment building, noticing that Drew was already two car lengths in front of me.

It really didn't take long to get to the club since it was only a few blocks away…but it was the principle. I _had_ to beat Drew. And I did, by about thirty seconds. As Drew pulled up beside my Camaro, which was parked in the employees' lot behind the club, I just smiled…and flipped him the bird. He happily returned the gesture. "You owe me twenty," I said, sticking my hand out with my palm facing up.

"I want a rematch," he stated defiantly.

Jasper just quietly chuckled. I looked at him, not knowing what was so funny. "He's embarrassed that you beat him," he whispered quietly in my ear. I shivered as his icy breath hit my skin.

I nodded my head slowly. "Name the time and place, D. Just know; I'll beat you every time. Come on now, let's go."

All four of us went inside, Jasper and I holding hands all the way into the club. Drew's glares toward Jasper's and my joined hands did not go unnoticed. I just looked at him through narrowed eyes and dared him to speak. He didn't say anything.

As we entered the club, the sound of _You Shook Me All Night Long_ was blaring from the speakers.

"We finally get some decent music goin' in here. What? Is Molly not here to listen to that pop shit?" I asked as I walked into the club. The only people that were in here, aside from my boys and me, were Alex the club's DJ, and Tony the bouncer. I was assuming Ray was in his office.

"Haven't seen her yet," Alex yelled from behind a speaker.

I told Jasper and Kevin that they could have a seat at the bar while Drew and I set up for the night. I was expecting a pretty big crowd and poured me a shot of Jack to help 'prepare' for the night ahead. Jasper looked at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation. "What? I'm the one who has to dance around a damn pole. My friend Jack here will help me with the nerves. I could always invite José."

"Ya know, I was gonna ask ya 'bout that," he drawled out, "but I never got the opportunity."

"Oh, um… I took some classes. It's a great work out."

The front door slammed shut as our boss Ray walked in with Molly hot on his tail. "What did I tell you about boyfriends at work Swan?" he barked. Great, Ray was gonna be an asshole tonight.

"He's not my boyfriend Ray. He's just a friend."

"Either way, I don't want him hanging around my bar unless he's paying the tab. You're supposed to appear single. I don't really give a shit if you are or aren't. When you're here, you are."

I could tell that Jasper was getting angry about Ray's treatment towards me since his fists kept clenching and unclenching. That and his eyes were a darker burgundy, almost black. I placed my hand on his forearm and it seemed like he instantly calmed down. When he looked at me, I smiled at him reassuringly and pleaded with my eyes for him to come back to me, praying to God that it would work. Thankfully, it did.

"Oh, and Bella? You're on the floor again," he said before walking to the steps that led to his office. Molly was still hot on his tail and everything finally came into prospective; following him everywhere… staying late after work… coming in with him… getting my shifts…

_That little whore!_

Anger coursed through my veins and it was my turn to start clenching and unclenching my fist. "I don't think so," I ground out through clenched teeth. "You hired me as a bartender, not a waitress."

"You know the rules, Swan. Molly wants to tend bar again."

"You know what Ray? If Molly wants my job so fucking bad, she can fucking have it. I quit!" I screamed at my boss. The club suddenly grew eerily quiet. Vamped was a great place to work, truly it was. But the last few weeks, ever since Molly came along, things had been slowly going downhill. He gave her my job once already; it wouldn't happen again. I didn't need the money… I only worked here to pass the time.

Ray's mouth was opening and closing in rapid succession, much like a fish. He finally spoke up. "You can't quit. You're under contract for another six months!" he roared.

"What are you gonna do Ray? Sue me? I'm sure the Better Business Bureau, and your wife, would just love to find out that you're fucking Molly on the side." There was a series of collective gasps around the club. "That's right Ray, I know your dirty little secret. Let's see how little Molly can do on a crowded Saturday. Come on Jasper, let's go."

"What's the matter Bella, afraid of a little competition? Afraid I'll take your man too…Lord knows you can't keep one," Molly sneered from her spot on the steps.

At that point, I saw red. And I'm not just talking the color of anger. Oh no… I was talking about a dark crimson… the color of blood… the color of _her_ blood. The only thing that kept me from lunging at her was the fact that Jasper had a secure hold around my waist. "Jasper, get me out of here before she starts spilling blood. _Please_," I begged quietly.

"Come on Darlin'," Jasper said as he gently tugged me toward the door.

"Oh look everyone, she's running away," Molly sneered again. My body stiffened in response to my anger. I really, _really_ wanted to hurt her. I tried to wriggle out of Jasper's firm grasp to no avail, he had locked on and wasn't letting go. I felt the calm wash over me as I was dragged out of the club by Jasper.

Once outside, I took a deep breath to try to clear my head.

"You okay now, Darlin'?" Jasper asked as he tentatively let go of my waist. The second I took a step toward the club, his arms were around me once again. "I don't think so Darlin'."

I took another deep breath, relishing the calm that Jasper was sending my way. I grabbed for my keys and hit the unlock button. "I'm okay now."

"You sure 'bout that?"

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded my head slowly.

Jasper let go of me and we both turned towards my Camaro. Before reaching the car, I heard Drew shout, "Bella! Wait!" I sighed and turned around to see him and Kevin running towards us. "I'll follow you to the gym."

"No, Drew. Go back to work. I can handle this myself."

"There's no work to go back to Sweetie. I just quit. If my best friend ain't gonna work there, I'm sure as hell not gonna work there."

"But Drew, you-"

He cut me off before I could finish. "Don't say it, B. I was getting ready to turn in my two week notice anyway," he said as he wrapped his right arm around me.

"Thanks, D."

"Now let's go visit a punching bag about some anger management, shall we?"

Jasper and I took the Camaro to the gym while Drew and Kevin followed in the Stang. With me driving, it didn't take long to get to the gym. What would normally be a twenty-two minute drive turned into a twelve minute drive. Speed limit be damned.

"Bella, Darlin', do ya think this is a good idea?" Jasper asked as I pulled into the parking space in front of the gym.

I turned to look at him. "Would you rather I turn around and go back to the club? Right now, I don't even know if _you_ could stop me. Trust me, I need this," I explained while exiting the car. Jasper followed me into the gym and waited in front of the girls' locker room while I changed into my work out clothes.

By the time I got out of the locker room, Drew was already dressed and ready to go. I took my place beside Jasper and laced my hand with his, instantly feeling calmer, to which I'm sure he was relieved. We walked hand in hand to the room off to the side of all of the equipment.

"You know, for the first time since joining this gym, I'm really thankful its open twenty four-seven."

"That's what I told the she-devil after I quit," Drew said, picking up the body shield and getting into position. I gave Jasper a quick kiss on the lips before slipping on my pink grappling gloves. Jasper chuckled.

"Don't laugh at my gloves."

"It's not your gloves I'm laughin' at darlin'. I just can't believe yer gonna do this, yer 'bout as scary as a paper bag."

_I'll show you._

I snorted and turned on my heel before walking over to Drew who was already poised and ready to block whatever I threw at him.

For fifteen minutes straight, I kicked, I punched, and I just got angrier. I couldn't hear anyone around me… all I could concentrate on was the red haze that I knew was clouding my judgment. I just wanted to scream. Scream at the world… scream at myself… and most of all… I wanted to scream at Edward for ruining my life.

But it was no use.

So I did the only thing I _could_ do. I fell to my knees and cried. I cried for Renee and Phil. I cried for Charlie. I cried for lost love. And most of all, I cried for me. The anger… despair… sorrow… it was all too much. It all came at me so fast that I couldn't handle it and I finally broke down. I finally just broke.

I heard the thump of Drew's body as he slumped down in front of me and felt his warm arms around me. I could also hear Jasper and Kevin rush over. But nothing registered.

Even with my friends around me, I was alone.

"_Why don't you guys go? I'll make sure Miss Bella here gets home safe."_

"_No way in hell. I'm not leaving my best friend here in this state!"_

"_I give you my word as a gentleman; I will keep her safe Drew. I can feel how much you care for her. But right now, I'm the only one that can help her."_

_Drew sighed. "Just take care of her and keep her away from the Patron...and the Phish Food. You come back to Baby B, you hear me? Please don't shut us out baby."_

I remember nodding my head, without even really knowing why, before I heard the shuffle of feet and a click of a door as it closed.

"On your feet Isabella."

I just shook my head. I wanted this pain to be over and I knew Jasper could help me. But he wasn't taking the pain away.

Why wasn't he taking it away?

"I said on your feet, Isabella. I will not repeat myself," he said again more forcefully; his sexy southern drawl nowhere to be heard.

There was just something about the tone of his voice that made me want to obey... like I had no choice other than to do what he said. So, under no conscious control of my own, I felt my feet move from under me as I stood up. "Please…" I whispered, hoping he would know what I meant.

"You're working through this on your own Isabella," he said. His voice was stern; it was as if he was trying to control me. And I knew I had no choice but to let him.

"I can't," I said weakly.

In a flash, he was in front of me. When I tried to take a step back, he grabbed both of my arms and held me in place. "You will listen to me, Isabella. That is a direct order and I don't take too kindly to people disobeying my orders. Do I make myself clear?"

I couldn't look at him; I was too afraid to. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing the disappointment in his crimson eyes. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl."

Jasper calmly walked over and picked up the body shield, which I'm sure was more for my benefit rather than his. "I want your best Isabella. You will not hold back on me. Is this understood?"

"Yes Sir."

He smirked and something stirred within me. "Good."

In one swift motion, I lifted my front leg, bent it at the knee, and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick which he easily blocked with the shield. I did it again and then jabbed with my right hand.

"Quit using yer anger against ya," he instructed. His voice was softer this time and the twang was back; I stopped and looked at him quizzically. "You're fighting fire with fire, Bella. If you're gonna fight with anger, channel it. Control the anger, don't let it control you."

_Huh?_

Jasper put the shield down and came over to me. "Let yer anger be yer power. Center it and use it to your advantage."

"I don't understand."

"Put all of that anger into the deliverin' blow. If you're gonna jab, let all your anger flow to yer fists."

_Oh…_

"How?"

"Focus, Bella." He picked up the shield again. "Come on, Little Girl, show me what ya got."

I stared at the shield that Jasper was holding and tried to focus.

_Go to the hand._ I tried to mentally will my anger.

It didn't work.

_Please go to the hand._

Nothing.

_Go to the fucking hand!_

Zip, nada, zilch.

"Try to envision this shield as Edward, Bella."

I stared at the shield.

…

Nothing.

This was hopeless. I was getting frustrated and in turn, angrier.

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

My head shot up at the sound of his voice and I spun around; but was met with nothing.

"_I don't love you."_

I spun around and my heart stopped. There _he_ was disheveled bronze hair and all. I could feel the sudden rush of power flow to my hand and lashed out.

"… _we're very easily distracted."_

I kept lashing out as the sound of his voice…the memories fueled my fury.

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

"Why wasn't I good enough for you?" I screamed, delivering a powerful front kick to the shield.

"I loved you with everything I had!" I screamed again, throwing three jabs and a body shot in rapid succession.

I took a deep breath and finally said the words that needed to be said. "I fucking hate you, you prissy-assed douchebag!**" I felt all of my anger rush to my leg as I swung for a roundhouse kick. The kick was so powerful that Jasper was knocked off balance.

I stopped. Everything was gone. The anger… the guilt… the despair… everything.

For the first time in four years, I felt _free_.

And I was safe… in Jasper's arms.

* * *

_***Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged.***_

_****That was all my lovely beta! She ain't the biggest Edward fan...****_

**Alrighty, there are a few things that need to be said:**

**a) Thanks to Christine, this story has an awesome new banner. The link can be found on my profile.**

**b) I'm back on twitter so follow me if you want to know when the teasers are up and stories are updated…or just to chat. cowgirl_amber**

**c) I don't normally do this, but I have a fic rec for you: _Behind Enemy Lines_ by Jazzella. I'm one of the betas for this story and let me tell you…it's awesome! It's another J/B fic but it's not the normal 'Edward leaves Bella, Jasper finds Bella' story. It's got mystery and a lot of it and, hopefully, some romance later on. So go check it out. **

**I hope you all caught that Bella just finally had an emotional breakdown. After telling Jasper about her parents and then the work affair, she was finally pushed over the proverbial cliff. I know that I told some of you that we would find out about Jake this chapter. Believe me when I say that was the intention but things took a different turn. We will find out soon though.**

**Thank you all so much for recommending this story, adding it to your favorites, reviewing, and just overall being awesome! And thanks to Jazzella for beta'ing this chapter…she's awesome! Now, reviews are like a chocolate covered Jasper…delicious and leaves you wanting more…so hit that review button and let me know what y'all are thinkin'!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for Drew and Kevin… I just like having some fun with them. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The Art of Redemption**

**Chapter 6**

**PPOV**

Jasper was a fuckin' moron. A moron who didn't know what the hell he had, even if it was starin' him right in the face. How could he not see how perfect Kitten was for him? How could he not see that _she _was his true mate? In all my years, I ain't ever seen the Major take to a human like he had Bella Swan. Hell, I ain't ever seen him take to a human… unless he was eatin' 'em.

But Kitten was different. She would be his rock and not take any of his shit. She would help him reclaim who he was while lettin' the Major shine through. She was just like him too… except she had a pussy. And I knew he could feel the pull to her, he just wouldn't acknowledge it. Yet.

Char and I had known all along that Alice wasn't his mate. The Major's mate would have to be strong and be able to put up with his shit without takin' any of it. Not turn him into some overeager Bambi-munchin' lapdog that would do as he was told, when he was told to do it.

So here I was keys in hand and ready to go talk some sense into him. Just as I was about to open the door, my gorgeous wife wrapped her arms around my body. "Where do ya think you're goin' Sug?" she purred seductively.

_He's gonna fuckin' owe me._

God help me, I really didn't want to say this. "The Major needs me Char."

I heard her sigh before she pulled away and I turned to face her. "Make him understand Peter. He's finally found her… don't let him fuck it up and lose her," she said with a smile. She didn't have to say it, but I knew Char was excited to meet her new sister. Even without meeting her, she was attached to her and it was going to be hard to keep her away for much longer. If I was bein' honest, I was pretty sure she already had Kitten's room done.

After a less than chaste kiss with the wifey, I jumped in the Tahoe and was on the way to Kitten's apartment building to straighten out the mess the Major had caused. Or, at least, preventin' said mess from happening.

It didn't take long to get to her apartment building. From what I could tell, she lived in a nice area; it wasn't a cheap building but it suited her and her lifestyle just fine. I parked the Tahoe next to a new black Camaro. When I got out of the truck, I could smell both Jasper and Kitten near the car. I could only assume it was hers.

_She's got taste. I'll give her that. _

Something told me to go to the back of the building. So that's where I went. My _'gift' _had never steered me wrong before so I sure as fuck wasn't gonna question it now. I had always been, even as a human, able to see what others couldn't. Now, I couldn't see the future like the pocket pixie but most of the time… I just knew shit. And it's because of that that I was currently standing below Kitten's balcony trying to sort out this mess and make the Major see the truth.

I leapt up and landed on the balcony that Jasper had been frequenting every night for the last week or so. Inside, I could hear Kitten's steady breathin' and heartbeat indicatin' that she was fast asleep.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jasper hissed from inside the apartment.

"To talk," I said as I jiggled the handle to the French door. The door was unlocked so it opened easily and I stepped through the sheer green curtain and into her room. Her room was clean with just enough disarray to make it have a homey feel to it with framed pictures on every free surface.

Bella's delicate, slightly tropical scent permeated the air. But instead of wanting to drain her dry, I wanted to protect her. Protect her from the evils of the world… protect her from heartache. Jasper snorted.

"That happens a lot around her. That sudden urge to protect her," he said quietly as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. He had his right arm around her body while she was snuggled against his body, her arms clinging to him for dear life. She fit against him perfectly. I smiled.

"What's so amusin'?"

"You."

"What the fuck you talkin' 'bout?"

"It's just…fuck man, I've _never _seen you this comfy with a human. You're either ignorin' 'em or eatin' 'em. Not snugglin' up with 'em."

"I ain't snugglin'. And Bella's… different."

"No shit she's different. Jesus, can't you see what's right in front of you? I know you're supposed to be smarter and wiser but Major, you're a dumbass." I walked over and sat down on the end of the bed. When I put my hand on her covered foot, Jasper growled in warning.

"Don't touch her," he hissed and it was pretty fuckin' clear that the Major was protectin' his little lady.

I didn't move my hand. Instead, I just smiled. "See, that shit right there, that's what I'm talkin' about. You're protectin' her for a reason Major." His jaw was clenched and his eyes were fixated on the hand I had on Bella's foot. He growled again and I removed my hand. I really didn't want to lose it, that shit hurts.

"Why?"

"It's simple. She belongs to you just as much as you belong to her. Major, she's your mate. And whether you realize it or not, you already love her, just like she already loves you."

I could see that he was warring with himself. A part of him was happy that he had finally found her. The other part was confused as all get out. He furrowed his brows and slowly shook his head 'no'. "She can't be my mate Peter. I tried to attack her four years ago. It's not possible."

"For fucks sake Major, you weren't gonna eat her. She's your brother's singer; you were protectin' her from his crazy ass."

"No. I felt the bloodlust."

"Yeah, his and everyone else's. Let's say you were gonna try to make her a snack, as soon as you touched her, you would have stopped."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know shit."

"Why are you so protective of her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Because she's yours. You would protect Char and I would protect Kitten here."

He looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms and smiled before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Now I wasn't normally one for all the mushy love shit but this… this was somethin' else. To see Maria's right hand bein' this close and tender with a human was nothin' short of spectacular.

"Let me ask you this. Is there any goin' back for you now?" When he didn't respond I knew I had my answer. I got up off the bed and walked back to the door. "Bring her by the house. Char is itchin' to meet her new sister and it would be nice if I could officially meet her too." Jasper nodded. I was about to walk out the door when I remembered one thing. "Oh, and Jasper? I told you this would be better than the balcony."

And with one final growl from the Major, I was gone and on my way back home. After all, I had me a woman to get back to.

**JPOV**

Mate? I had been around hundreds of mated pairs throughout my existence but I couldn't even tell that I was mated; to a human no less. Sure, the physical attraction had been there, how could it not be? And that invisible pull to her had been gettin' stronger and stronger from the first day I saw her at Forks High. But I had always believed that it was the call of her blood, not the call of _her_.

I don't know what frustrated me more: the fact that I didn't know she was mine, the fact that Peter had pointed it out, or the fact that Alice had flat out lied to me in that diner and every day for the last sixty years. I had loved her with every fiber of my being but even I knew deep down, if it came to my own life or hers, I would choose my own life every time without question.

That should have been my first clue.

But without Alice would I have met Bella? Was that her plan all along?

I didn't know.

Watching Bella sleep peacefully beside me was heaven and I now understood what Edward liked about it so much. Aside from the snoring, she was quite entertaining to listen to. She said the darndest things as she slept and I found myself laughing quietly at her ramblings about flying monkeys and magic bananas.

I looked down at my Bella and smiled. She was so beautiful. My chest ached to hold her; to protect her; to love her. She deserved the whole world and I would to do everything in my power to make her happy for the rest of my existence. It was funny to actually think that at one time I had wanted to destroy the creature that was snuggled into my side, all for the sake of saving the family. But now, all I wanted to do was to make her smile and call her mine.

She shifted slightly in the bed and curled further into me; her head was in the crook of my arm and her arm across my torso. I momentarily thought about shifting her away, but before I could act, she sighed in contentment and said the one word I didn't even know I had longed to hear. "Jasper."

My breath caught in my throat and before I could think, I pulled her body closer to me. This only caused her to wiggle further into me and sigh again. My dead heart swelled with love for the woman in my arms. I knew now that I wanted her more than anything else in this world. Peter was right and I knew I couldn't deny my feelings anymore, and to be honest, I didn't want to. I knew then that I was falling in love with Isabella Swan.

And that terrified me.

I didn't know how long I had watched her sleep. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours but her heart rate and breathing began to pick up lettin' me know that my Bella was wakin' up. She stirred before stretching and let out a contented sigh. "Mornin' Darlin'," I drawled before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at me and smiled. "You stayed."

"I told you I would. Did ya know you snore?"

Her brow furrowed. "I do not."

"You do. You also talk in your sleep."

"So I've been told," she mumbled. She finally let me go and slid out from under the covers, her tiny tank top rising well above her belly button. It took all of my strength to not throw her down on the bed and claim her.

"Hey Bella?"

She stopped right before the door to the master bathroom and turned to face me. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go back to my place today?"

She froze. "Um… sure," she said with a slow, hesitant nod of her head. "Just let me get a shower and something to eat. Um, do you think you can get a pot of coffee going?"

"Sure Darlin'."

She smiled before turning and going into the bathroom. When I heard the shower turn on, I left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. The kitchen was small, but seemed to fit Bella to a 'T'. The black _Mr. Coffee_ coffee pot was sitting on top of the granite countertops. The coffee was sitting right next to it.

I stared at the small black appliance. The last time I had made 'coffee' was 1863, back when we had to use chicory or peanuts because of those fuckin' Union blockades. And we didn't have a fuckin' _Mr. Coffee._

It didn't take long to figure out how to work the coffeepot. I filled the pot with water and poured it into the reservoir and scooped some of the ground coffee into the holder. I pressed start and prayed for the best.

It wasn't that hard to make coffee.

**BPOV**

The shower felt amazing. All the stress from yesterday just seemed to wash away down the drain. Ray had just flat pissed me the fuck off. Does he seriously think he can treat me like that? I've been controlled enough in my life… Edward was controlling enough for a thousand lifetimes.

Edward.

I had said that I hated him. In hindsight, I didn't _hate_ him but I still did want to see him suffer to some extent like I had. Okay, maybe not just like I had- I loved his family too much to watch Victoria destroy them, well, except for maybe Rosalie. That bitch has some issues. But I meant what I said when I called him a prissy-assed douchebag. What can I say? Jasper brings it out. Literally.

Jasper.

When it came to him, I was just confused. There was definitely a fair share of sexual attraction. Hell, that's been there the first day I saw him back in the Forks High cafeteria. But now things seemed different, especially after last night. It was weird to think that he knew exactly what I needed, when I needed it. What was weirder though was the ache in my chest that I had when he wasn't near. Even now, with him in the other room, I could feel it. It wasn't severe, but it was there. And I didn't understand it.

_Did he feel it too?_

_What did it mean?_

I'm pretty sure I knew what it meant… but it terrified me more than James or Victoria ever could. I was dangerously close to falling in love with Jasper Whitlock.

I turned off the hot water and grabbed the fluffy blue towel from the bar by the shower before wrapping it around my body. I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off before putting on some coconut scented body lotion. I took the towel and quickly towel dried my hair, letting it fall wherever it did. I guess the one benefit to short hair was that I could get away with that shit.

When I was satisfied with my hair, I wrapped the towel back around my body and stepped into my room. The temperature difference sent a shiver down my spine and I found myself running around my room to quickly gather my clothes. I settled on a pair of medium wash 'destroyed' skinny jeans, a black button down cable knit cardigan, and a pair of black scrunchy boots that hit just above the ankle and had a two inch heel. Pleased with what I saw in the full length mirror, I made my way to the kitchen.

Jasper was sitting at the kitchen table and had a lazy smile on his handsome face. The scent of coffee certainly did not go missed; it smelt like freshly ground heaven.

"I don't know how you can drink that shit Bella," he said while chuckling and shaking his head.

I snorted as I walked over to the coffee pot. "First off, my blood type is Folgers. Second, you're one to talk; you drink blood. In comparison, I don't think my coffee is that bad." I added some French vanilla creamer and a touch of sugar to the coffee and, after giving it a quick stir, I took a sip.

Big mistake.

I slapped my free hand across my mouth, trying hard to not spit the coffee out, and I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head as I choked the bitter liquid down. Jasper was in complete hysterics and about to fall out of the chair from laughing so hard. "Jesus! I like my coffee strong; not lethal! How many scoops did you put in there?"

"Scoops?"

"Yeah, that little black scoop next to the coffeepot."

"Oh."

I giggled because it was just that fucking funny. "You know what, I'll just stop at Starbucks and call it a day."

He scratched the back of his head, "sorry 'bout your coffee Darlin'." He looked almost… bashful. It was absolutely adorable, and so human. I walked over, propped up on my tip toes and pecked his cheek.

"It's the thought that counts." I walked over and grabbed my purse and keys from the coffee table. "Ready?" I asked, twirling my keys around my finger and walking towards the door.

"Ready when you are, Darlin'."

Jasper put his hand on the small of my back and led me out the door. I may have swooned just a bit. We made our way down in amicable silence. When we got outside, the sun was shining brightly, even though it was relatively cool. Luckily for us, there was still a bit of shade in front of the parking lot.

"I guess I'll go get the car," I said before taking off towards the Camaro. When I got in, I re-adjusted the seat since Jasper had driven me home last night after the little incident at the gym. I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot, meeting Jasper right in front of the building.

It didn't take long for me to get to Starbucks to order a caramel macchiato. After I received my coffee, we were once again off to… wherever. Much to my relief, we avoided any discussion about last night's events.

"Can I ask you something?" Jasper asked somewhat hesitantly.

"You kinda just did."

"Funny. But I'm serious."

"Well, since you're serious and all, shoot."

"What happened to you and Jake?"

And there it was; the million dollar fucking question. I took a deep breath and tried to figure out the best way to put it. There was really only one way to put it. "I broke his heart, and then disappeared without a trace." I left it at that, he didn't need to know the specifics and, thankfully, he didn't pry.

Truth be told, I was ashamed.

"Do you keep in touch with anyone in Forks?"

"Seth Clearwater. Charlie was going to marry his mom Sue and he and I got really close. He's three years younger than me and I truly consider him a little brother. His mother couldn't really afford his tuition, and he really wanted to go to college, so I'm paying for his tuition that scholarships and grants won't cover with the life insurance money I got after…yeah. He doesn't know where I'm at or any specifics because of the whole pack telepathy but he knows I'm still alive and happy. His sister Leah's a piece of work though. We hate each other, and it works for us."

Jasper must have felt my somber mood because I was hit with a wave of happiness. I smiled and thanked him.

"So, Peter and Char are really excited to meet you."

I tensed; he hadn't mentioned them when he invited me over. "Should I be worried?" I asked nervously.

"No, you're safe with me Darlin'. I'd never let anyone hurt ya," he said with conviction.

"I trust you."

We drove for another twenty minutes before he had me turn onto an unmarked road which was obviously a _very_ long private drive. At the top of the driveway, the huge black metal gate was already opening. "Told ya they were excited."

We pulled up to a Spanish-style stucco home that had a rust colored tiled roof and arches over the doors and windows. The yard was perfectly green and landscaped. It was stunning and not at all what I had expected. I said the only thing I could think of. "Wow." I put the car in park in front of the house and Jasper hopped out of the passenger side and rushed to my side to open my door. Apparently, chivalry wasn't dead.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and took his offered hand. "Thank you," I said with a sincere smile.

"C'mon, there's more to see," he said, pulling me towards the house. The house was big. Not Cullen big but big. I still didn't see the need for such an extravagant home, but I wasn't going to say anything. Jasper led me across the tiled walkway, stopping to pick a red rose from one of the rose bushes. He quickly stripped the flower of thorns before holding it out to me. I took the rose and held it up to my nose, breathing in the sweet scent. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl," he said with a crooked smile; one of them daze-inducing, panty-wetting, swoon-worthy smiles. Yeah, I think all of the above may have happened… I know at least one did and, judging by the darker color of Jasper's eyes, he knew it too.

When we got to the door, he opened it and led me through, never once taking his hand off the small of my back. We stepped through the door into the foyer. From what I could see, the house was just as amazing inside as it was on the out. My heels clacked on the hardwood floors as we walked further into the house.

From what I assumed was the living room, came a pastier version of Josh Lucas from his role in '_Sweet Home Alabama'_. He had short, dirty blonde hair, twinkling red eyes, and one hell of a sexy swagger.

I could so get used to hanging around all this man candy.

The Josh Lucas look-alike, whom I'm assuming was Peter, stopped in front of me and stared for a moment, looking me up and down before smirking.

_Was he checking me out?_

"Bella, this is my brother Peter. Peter, this is Bella."

Peter took my hand and looked right into my eyes as he took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Enchanté," he said seductively. And for a moment, just a moment, I forgot about everything in that room other than Peter and his enchanting crimson eyes.

Son of a bitch! I was just dazzled!

Peter chuckled before pulling away. I crossed my arms and pouted. "Stupid dazzling vampires," I mumbled, knowing full well that they heard me. It just caused Peter to chuckle again.

"It's not like Jasper to bring home take-out," he said with an eerie calm. I'm pretty sure I lost a shit ton of color and started to look as pale as the vampires in the room. This just caused Peter to guffaw loudly and Jasper hissed disapprovingly.

"You… should have… seen… your face!" Peter ground out, still laughing his ass off.

Jasper glared at Peter and growled. It was the first time I had seen him this murderous since the James incident. I'll admit, it was a little scary… but he also looked pretty damn fuckable. He glanced at me, eyebrow raised, before turning the mega stink-eye back onto Peter. "What the fuck are you tryin' to pull?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot Major; I was just breakin' the ice." He took a step closer to me, grinning, with an extended hand. When I looked up to Jasper to see if it was safe, he nodded his head to let me know that it was. I tentatively took his hand. "Peter Whitlock ma'am. I didn't frighten ya now did I?"

"Just remember Peter, fire and ice run through these veins and if you ever pull that shit again, I won't hesitate to light your ass on fire," I said sweetly, smiling and batting my eyelashes. It was Peter's turn to look remotely scared and Jasper started busting up.

Peter composed himself before putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me away from Jasper, who in turn growled again. "Kitten, you and I are gonna be like peas and carrots. C'mon, I think I hear my wife pullin' up." He started leading me through the house. When I looked back at Jasper, he was standing in the same exact place, wide-eyed and completely speechless.

"You just gonna stand there Major or you comin' with us?" Peter took a deep breath before saying, "by the way Kitten, you smell delicious." He grabbed my ass and gave it a firm squeeze. And just what did I do? I giggled, I fucking _giggled_.

"PETER!" Jasper roared before he was by my side in an instant and I was back in his arms.

It was going to be an interesting Sunday.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks go out to my fuckawesome beta Jazzella who totally kicks my repetitive ass. I love her, even if she thinks Peter should look like Big Kenny from Big & Rich. Thanks, of course, also go to my amazing readers and reviewers! You all make my day… seriously. If I don't get another chapter up before turkey day, have a safe and happy Thanksgiving. **

**With all that said, **_**please**_** review. Let me know what you're thinkin'. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, this is the longes chapter yet! I REALLY hope you all enjoy this one hehehe. **

**The Art of Redemption**

**Chapter 7**

**JPOV**

I was pretty fuckin' happy with how my Bella was gettin' along with Peter and Charlotte. Char was actin' like she had found some long lost sister and the thought that someday they would be sisters brought a smile to my face. Peter and I were sittin' watchin' the girls. They were currently paintin' their nails and watching some chick flick. I was glad that Char was able to bond with Bella. Poor girl could use another woman around here. She could also use a friend. Unfortunately, Alice and Char never got along as I had originally hoped. Alice was just too darn pushy on the fashion scene and that wasn't Char.

"So Bella, any men in your life?"

"Just my roommate, Drew. He's the one that used to work the bar with me when we worked at Vamped."

"That cute blonde guy with short hair?"

"Yeah, that would be him."

"That all ya gonna give me Sug?"

"There's really not much to give Char. He's my best friend; we met at Vamped a few years ago. He was a little down on his luck and needed a place to stay. I had room and we've been living together ever since. He's been there for me through some pretty ugly times."

I cringed when I thought of another man comforting my Bella; even if the man was her gay best friend. "Easy Major," Peter whispered, "you're startin' to project."

"He sounds like a good friend," Char said somewhat sadly.

"He's the best. We're actually having a girls-day shopping trip tomorrow before he goes back to Maine for Thanksgiving. You're welcome to come with us if you'd like. It's supposed to be cloudy so that won't be an issue."

Char smiled brightly, venom tears welling in her eyes that would never fall. "Really?"

Bella leaned over and hugged Char tightly. "Of course you can! Besides, you could really use some time away from Dumb and Dumber."

"Thank you," Char whispered quietly in Bella's ear.

"I owe your girl," Peter whispered, low enough so only I could hear it.

"Anytime Char. Just come on over to my apartment tomorrow morning around 10am. Jasper can give you directions," she said, smiling in my direction. I returned her smile with a lazy grin of my own.

Bella had mentioned earlier that she had to get home early so she could make dinner for her and Drew since he was essentially useless in the kitchen. _"He could burn a salad_,_"_ she had said. At least I wasn't the only man in her life that's useless in a kitchen.

Peter stood up and took Bella into his arms. "You're comin' back aren't ya Kitten?" he asked, spinning her around. Bella giggled and I suppressed a growl. He was pushin' his luck.

"Petey, you couldn't keep me away!"

"That's my girl."

Three things happened after that. One, Peter grabbed onto Bella's ass and squeezed. Again. Two, Peter brought his filthy lips to my mate's lips in a chaste kiss before setting her on the ground. And three, the Major pounced.

In the blink of an eye, I had Peter pinned to the wall with one of my hands around his neck. I could feel Bella's fear for Peter and reveled in it; her fear feeding the monster within.

"Jasper let him go!" Bella screamed and _he_ roared again.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Touchin' my mate? Keep your hands off of what don't belong to you! She is MINE!" I roared and Peter smirked. I could still feel Bella's terror but it was masked by a shit storm of anger.

"Jasper Whitlock, let go of Peter or so help me…" Bella said authoritatively. I didn't relent. This fucker would have to learn. He can't go around kissin' my girl and get away with that shit. "I said let him go. NOW!" she roared. I could feel her eyes on me. My grip on Peter's neck loosened as I let him go.

When I turned around, I was met with the beautiful sight of Bella's fury. She was giving me a fierce, fiery glare and, if looks could kill, I would be nothing but a smolderin' pile of ash at her feet. Her jaw clenched and unclenched as she continued to stare icily at me. Her eyes were getting darker and darker with each passing second as her anger unfolded.

"Thanks Kitten," Peter said quietly to Bella. She looked at him and her expression softened as she smiled at him. Then it went right back to scowling when she looked back at me. She pinched the bridge of her nose – something she picked up from Edward – before speaking.

"You're no different than Edward is. Well newsflash, I don't fucking belong to anyone!"

"Isabella…" I started, but she cut me off.

"I don't want to fucking hear it. I'm out of here… and don't even fucking think about following me or I'll make sure you see some shit you obviously don't want to see," she said, spinning on her heel and running towards the door.

Big fuckin' mistake. You don't run away from the Major. He didn't like it. "Isabella!"

"Fuck you!"

I was in front of her in a heartbeat and had her up against the wall, with one hand on each side of her. Peter and Charlotte weren't far behind me. "Where do you think you're goin' Little Girl?"

Her eyes narrowed. But she said nothing.

"You'd do well to answer me," I said, nuzzling her neck. I could feel her resolve starting to waver.

"Fuck you."

"That could be arranged."

"Go to hell."

"Isabella…" she was still angry, but lust was starting to take over. Then it went right back to anger.

"If you think you scare me, you're more delusional than I thought," she said calmly. I checked her emotions and there was anger, a ton of anger, and lust. But there wasn't an ounce of fear to be felt. "Let me go Jasper. NOW!" I reluctantly took a step back and she scooted around me and out the door.

I looked at Peter and Char, not sure what to do. Peter looked over at Charlotte and nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"Wait for me Sug!" she yelled before running to catch up with Bella.

"I fucked that up didn't I?" I asked Peter, turning to look at him.

"Yup."

**BPOV**

How dare he? I don't fucking _belong_ to him! I don't fucking belong to anyone! He really was no better than Doucheward. Always telling me what to do, when to do it; always protecting me from the big scary world around me like I was made of glass. Always thinking I was _his_. Now Jasper was doing the same exact fucking thing.

To say I was pissed would be the understatement of the century.

But I was also a little turned on because let's face it… seeing him all badass was a huge turn on. Even if I didn't like the possessiveness.

"If you grip that steering wheel any harder, it's gonna snap in half Sug."

Charlotte was right; this poor little steering wheel was going to snap. So, I lessened my hold.

"If you didn't have a heartbeat, I would mistake ya for one of us," she said with a light hearted chuckle. I chuckled too.

"Don't underestimate the power of a pissed off woman."

"He can't help it Bella," Char said softly. I didn't say anything, I just kept driving.

The rest of the drive was extremely quiet and it seemed like forever until I was pulling into the parking lot of my apartment building. I parked in my normal spot right next to Drew's Mustang. "Looks like my roommate is already home," I said, turning off and exiting the car. Charlotte followed me up to my apartment.

I opened the door and was met with a very upset looking roommate. "Lucy! You got some 'splainin' to do!"

"But Ricky!"

"Seriously B, you didn't even leave a note. I come home with no roomie to be found!" he exclaimed exasperatedly before pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"Sorry D, I went to Jasper's today. Speaking of which, this is Charlotte," I said, pointing to the petite blonde bombshell behind me. "I've invited her to go with us tomorrow."

Drew surprised me when he brought Charlotte into a hug, not flinching when he felt the coldness or the hardness of her body. Charlotte stiffened slightly, caught off guard by the unusual reaction, before hugging him back. "What the hell is in the water around here? Baby B, when were you gonna tell me you up and started hanging out the pretty people?" he asked as he let go of Charlotte. That sly dog was trying to charm the pants off of her.

So what did Charlotte do? She fucking giggled. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "It was gonna be my dirty little secret D. Ya caught me," I said, smirking.

Charlotte had helped me make dinner. Well, she helped as much as she could considering she had no clue what she was doing. Once dinner was made, Charlotte 'left' saying she had to go make dinner for her hubby.

After we finished eating dinner, watching a movie, and saying goodnight to each other, I got the shock of my life when I walked into my bedroom and Charlotte was sitting on the bed reading my copy of The Killer Angels. 

"Gah! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh you ain't even close to havin' a heart attack Sug. Trust me."

I laughed. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you still here? I thought you went home."

She set the book down and patted the spot beside her on the bed. "I think we need to talk about what happened at the house earlier."

I sighed. "Can I at least change first?"

"Of course," she said, smiling softly.

I went to my dresser and grabbed a white cotton v-neck tee, white cotton panties and a blue pair of cotton pajama pants. I made my way to the bathroom and changed quickly into my pajamas. Okay, maybe I wasn't that quick because I'm ninety per cent positive I heard the tea kettle whistle.

When I got back into my room, Charlotte was still sitting on my bed. Only this time, she was holding a steaming cup of what I assumed, by the heavenly smell, was hot cocoa.

"I thought you could use some. While it smells revolting, I hear it's very comforting," she said with no trace of her southern accent to be heard. I could only assume that shit was about to get serious.

I sat next to her and took the hot mug. "Thank you," I said quietly before taking a sip of the chocolaty liquid. "My mom used to make me hot cocoa when I was stressed out about something," I said with a small smile.

Charlotte smiled too. "You miss them." It was more a statement than a question.

"Did Jasper tell you?"

"No. He didn't have to. It's how you act when you mention them; and the mementos you keep. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that one of those guitars over there used to belong to your father. If I had to guess, I'd say it's the older one," she said, pointing to the two guitars standing in the corner of my room.

"Yeah. He taught me to play when I was like four. I haven't played since… "

"What happened, Bella?" Charlotte asked softly, placing a reassuring hand on my knee. I knew what she was doing; she was getting me to trust her so I would talk. And it was working. It was working like a charm.

"Her name is Victoria and she won't stop killing the people I love until I'm dead." Charlotte gasped at the mention of Victoria's name. I could only assume that Jasper had told them about James and the crazy bitch. "The Cullens and I first met her when her coven interrupted a baseball game. James caught my scent and immediately wanted me. The Cullens protected me, of course, and tried going after him. Jasper and Alice took me to Phoenix to get me out of Forks but James had figured it out. He had me convinced that my mom had come home early and that he had her."

"You went to save her."

"I thought that if I surrendered myself, he would let my mom go. When I got to the ballet studio, he was there and my mom was nowhere to be seen. I realized it was a trap. He tortured me, broke a few bones… bit me," I traced the crescent shaped mark on my wrist that was colder than the rest of my body; "it was then that Edward finally arrived. He slammed him around a little before the others showed up. The venom from the bite was already trying to spread but Edward sucked it out to stop the change while Jasper, Emmett, and Alice took care of James… at least that's what I was told happened. Ever since then, Victoria has been hell bent on making me suffer to punish Edward. A mate for a mate she had said."

"How did you get away from Jasper and Alice?"

"We were at the airport, an airport that I knew all too well. Jasper walked me to a bathroom and waited outside. What he didn't know was that the bathroom I went to had a secondary door. I made a split second decision and ran. When I got outside, I handed a taxi driver a wad of cash and I got to my house first before going to the ballet studio. Jasper never even knew I was gone until I didn't come out."

I had always wondered how Alice didn't see that; or if she had seen it and chose not to do anything about it. But it wasn't important now.

"That's brilliant," she chuckled.

"Just to let you know, Drew has no clue about this next part so please don't bring it up. The day my ex boyfriend, Jake, proposed, Victoria murdered Charlie. We were coming back from the beach to tell Charlie about our engagement. He had always been a 'team Jacob' person and wanted nothing more than for me to marry him and would have been ecstatic by the news. Well, it turns out she was waiting for me but ran into Charlie at the house instead since I wasn't there. When I got home, Charlie was already near death. Jake couldn't phase or anything because Charlie and I would have both been hurt in the small space. Charlie told Jake to get me the hell out of there and to take care of me and that's what Jake did. "

"What do you mean Jake couldn't phase?"

"He was a shape shifter. He calls it a werewolf but he's no werewolf, he just phases into a giant vampire killing wolf."

"You certainly are a danger magnet aren't you?"

"I've been told that a time or two, yes."

"Sorry, I keep interruptin'. Go on," she urged softly.

"Three weeks later, my mom and stepdad were killed in the exact same manner. They had every single bone in their body broken before they were drained of all the blood. I pretty much lost it after that. I was so angry at Jake… I blamed him for everything. Had he just let Victoria kill me, my parents would still be alive! He should have just given her what she wanted! But no, he was selfish and had to save me! I hated him for it… I hated him with every fiber of my being. I hated him more than I hated Edward… and so I broke his heart. I flat out told him I hated him and wanted nothing to do with him; that I would rather die a thousand deaths than become his wife. I left that day and never looked back." I could feel the tears roll down my face; hot against the skin of my cheeks.

Charlotte scooped me up into a hug and I couldn't help but breathe in her scent; it was a comforting blend of citrus and spice. I pulled away when I was finished crying. "I've been crying too much today!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"It's good to cry… especially since you won't be able to someday." Charlotte stiffened immediately after she said that.

"What did you just say?"

"I meant that… well shit. Bella, honey, you're meant to be one of us. You're meant to be with Jasper."

I shook my head _'no'_. I knew I was falling in love with him… but that didn't mean jack diddly. I was in love with Edward too and look how that turned out.

"Yes, sugar, you are."

"This has to do with earlier. He called me his mate."

"That's because you are."

"Alice is his mate, just like Edward is mine," I said, still shaking my head.

_Denial ain't just a river in Egypt Swan. _

"No, Sweetheart. From the moment you were born, you belonged to Jasper Whitlock, even if you two didn't know it. You've always felt it. That pull towards him… that feeling of comfort when he's around… that feeling that you were safe no matter what. You felt that pull, that's why you came to Forks instead of going to Jacksonville. You felt it at your eighteenth birthday; deep down, you knew he would never hurt you. You may have loved Edward, and even Jake, but you never felt complete. There was always a void that couldn't be filled, wasn't there?"

I slowly, hesitantly nodded my head. What she had just said was the truth; I had felt all of that and more. I still didn't like that 'belong' shit though. Bella Swan belongs to no one. "You said earlier that he couldn't help it. What did you mean by that?"

"He can't help how he acts. It's in his nature to fight anyone off that touches you. We're possessive, selfish creatures; he was doing what instinct told him to. If you weren't mated, that would have never happened. His instinct told him to kill Peter for kissing you and he would have, if it wasn't for you. And for that, I have to thank you."

I smiled at her. "I like Peter too much to let him die," I explained with a light hearted laugh. "So, let me get this straight. Jasper and I are… mates. I belong to him just as much as he belongs to me." I cringed when I said that last part. That would take some getting used to.

Charlotte nodded.

"So there's no playing the field anymore?"

Charlotte laughed jovially. "Not if you want your partner to live."

"Well that kind of… sucks. No pun intended."

"I assure you Bella; you won't be disappointed with Jasper. He's a good lover. And he'll bend to your every will and give in to your every desire."

"I don't think I want to know how you know that."

"Oh come on Sug, we're both grown women here. Besides, I've never really had a sister to talk to about that kind of stuff with," she said with a warm smile.

"That kind of brings me to another point. You said I would be like you someday."

Charlotte sighed. "Jasper would never force it on you but yes, you'll be one of us one day."

I still didn't know how I felt about that. Sure, at one point I wanted it but that was before a vampire destroyed my family. "How do you know?"

"Peter said it was true."

"So what, is Peter psychic… like Alice?"

"No, he's not psychic. But he get's these feelings; kind of like a sixth sense almost. He's never been wrong yet so I trust him. So does Jasper."

"Oh."

"You don't seem too enthused about that."

"I… don't know. It's just a lot to take in I guess. I mean yesterday, I was just a normal girl with a crush on her friend and today, I find out I'm mated with said friend and am supposed to become a vampire. What's gonna happen tomorrow, am I going to find out that Santa Claus and the Boogeyman exist?"

We both laughed. It felt so good to get everything out there. It felt good to have someone to talk to. It felt good to have a sister.

"Well, Peter does have his theories, but he won't tell me. One thing I can tell you is that you can come to me for anything Bella; I already consider you my sister. So does Peter and our house is always open to you anytime you need to talk, it's not like we sleep," she laughed again before pulling me in for another hug. "Now, I need to be gettin' back to my husband and your man is right downstairs. Should I send him up?" she asked, pulling back from our hug.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Before I go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you weren't afraid of him?"

I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about what happened earlier at her house with Jasper. "If I had shown fear, he would have won. I don't like losing."

"Peter was right, he's gonna have his hands full with you Sug."

And with that, she was scooting out the door to the balcony. A second later, my blonde cowboy was coming through the French door.

"Hi," I said shyly, trying with all my might to not look at him. It wasn't working though. At all.

"Hi yourself," he said, taking slow, tentative steps towards the bed.

"You can come over, I won't bite," I said, smiling softly and patting the spot where Charlotte sat. In a flash, he was sitting beside me. "I'm sorry," I said, leaning over and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"I should be apologizin' to you Darlin'. Not the other way around."

"No, you were doing what came naturally and I over-reacted," I said, leaning up against him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I don't exactly know whats goin' on and what I'm feelin' but I understand it a little more now."

"Me too; Charlotte explained it a little. I'm still a little confused but with time I'm sure I'll understand it. I mean, some of it definitely makes sense."

"You're overwhelmed."

"Well, yeah. I mean this whole time I thought Edward was my mate and Alice was yours and then I run into you and find out everything I ever thought or believed was wrong. And then you go all possessive caveman on me."

"I know. This is new for me too Darlin'. But I feel it… that pain in my chest when we're not close to each other. Just like I feel that imaginary rubber band tryin' to force us back together."

I couldn't help but smile as the tears fell down my cheeks because he felt it too.

I was sick of crying! I cried all damn day long!

"Hey," he said softly. I looked at him through tear stained eyes. "Come here," he said softly again, pulling my body into his side. He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"This changes things, Jasper," I whispered.

"It doesn't have to. I care about you, Bella, and I don't want to lose what we have. I can't lose you."

I pulled back and looked into his red eyes. His eyes were soft and spoke the words he couldn't say yet. They were full of compassion and dare I say it… love? "Really?"

"Really." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of my nose. As chaste and innocent as it was, the gesture was surprisingly intimate. I closed my eyes briefly and reveled in the warm tingly sensation that was surging through me; a sensation that only followed Jasper's touch.

When I opened my eyes, I was met with a pair piercing eyes that were burning with such a fierce passion; beckoning me closer. I looked down to his lips and found myself subconsciously inching closer. That's when I noticed Jasper doing the same. I knew I was treading in very dangerous, shark infested waters. But I couldn't help it; the danger was enticing and the ability to control the predator was a powerful thing.

"Bella," I heard him whisper before he closed the few inches between us and gently brought his lips to mine.

Our lips slowly moved together in perfect synchronization. I felt his tongue jut out of his mouth and lightly trace my bottom lip. I parted my lips and his tongue slowly entered my mouth. Our tongues twisted and twirled against each other in a perfect, sensually slow tango. He led and I followed.

This kiss was slow and gentle, but full of immense, raw passion at the same time. This kiss was perfect. One of Jasper's hands moved behind my body and rested on the small of my back. He gently leaned me backward and I scooted my butt down so my back was on the bed and my head was resting on the pillow. His torso hovered over me and he kept his legs to the side of mine, resting against my own.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, silently asking permission to continue. At that moment, when chocolate met crimson, the world stopped and everything in it, besides us, ceased to exist. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and contemplated the situation for a split second before slowly, and hesitantly, nodding my head.

Jasper smiled gently before placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I said shakily. He heard the distress in my voice and I'm sure he could feel my apprehension.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything. Either way, nothing will change between us," he said; his voice firm, but soft at the same time.

"No, Jasper. I want this… I want you," I said with a new wave of determination.

He was obviously satisfied with the answer since he didn't hesitate in bringing his lips back to mine. Before either one of us could deepen the kiss, Jasper broke it; only to move onto my neck. His mouth moved down my chin and neck, stopping right at the crook. His lips slightly parted as he placed a single open-mouthed kiss there, before sucking lightly on the skin. He proceeded to pepper my neck with kisses and continued to my collarbone, nipping and sucking along the way.

His left hand moved sensually up my sheet and pajama clad side before coming up to cup my breast. "You're wearin' too many clothes, Darlin'. We need to reconcile the situation," he drawled and I'm pretty sure I melted into a pile of goo.

He reconciled that situation alright. Before I could protest, my clothes were ripped off and lying in a pile beside my bed. All that was left was a pair of plain cotton panties. Those too quickly joined the growing pile of garments on the floor.

_That's certainly a first. And hot as fuck._

I was naked before Jasper and suddenly extremely nervous. I tried covering myself up with my hands, but Jasper was having none of it_. _

"You're beautiful, Bella. Please, let me see you," he said, placing another chaste kiss on my lips. He brought his hand up to my face and traced my cheek softly with one finger, before cupping my cheek. "Please?" he whispered. I melted under his touch and intense gaze and instantly relaxed. I nervously removed my hands, never taking my eyes off of Jasper. Jasper brought his mouth to my exposed neck and placed a gentle kiss on my jugular.

"So beautiful," he murmured against my throat. He kissed a trail of open-mouthed kisses from my neck down my collarbone, and finally stopped at the swell of my breasts. He moved his mouth to the right and placed a soft kiss over my heart. He continued to move down before his lips encased one of my nipples, sucking gently. All the while, his hand was carrying out the most delicious torture on the other. Rolling, pinching, and pulling it into a pebble. When he gently bit down, I moaned his name and my head fell backwards onto the pillow.

He moved down my body, leaving a fiery trail of kisses behind. He traveled down, finally stopping at my hipbone where he gently, yet firmly, sucked on the tender flesh. He murmured something against my skin that distinctly sounded like _'mine'_ but I couldn't care less because I was his. And his alone.

Jasper looked up at me through his long, thick lashes; pleading with his eyes to let him go further. When I didn't protest, he went down further until his mouth was on the inner part of my upper thigh, dangerously close to my overheated center.

"God, Bella, you smell so good. But I'll bet that you taste even better." His words went straight to my girly bits. Before I could do anything, I felt Jasper's cold tongue lick my slit from bottom to top, slightly parting my wet folds. The contrast in temperature was a sweet, sweet welcome. When he reached the top, he swirled his tongue over my sensitive bundle of nerves. I moaned in utter bliss. I whimpered when his tongue left my clit. "Mmm, I was right. You taste better than I could have imagined."

His tongue returned to my clit and my head lulled back to the pillow. I felt him insert one, long, skilled finger into me. His tongue lapped at my swollen bud as his finger thrust in and out and my orgasm began to build.

"Mmm…Jasper…" I moaned. I wanted more. No, I _needed_ more.

He removed his finger and I pouted at the loss. He lifted his head, only to murmur, "Patience, Darlin'. I promise it'll be worth it," before thrusting two fingers inside of me. He continued his ministrations as he nibbled, sucked, and flicked my clit. I was speaking incoherently, with the exception of a few recognizable _'gods'_ and _'fucks,'_ while moaning and writhing beneath him.

When he softly bit my clit and curled his fingers upward, hitting that sweet spot, my legs began shaking. I arched my back and my breathing became erratic as I came; hard. Screaming and chanting Jasper's name as I rode out wave after delicious wave of my orgasm.

When I opened my eyes, Jasper was smirking, hovering above me. "You are stunnin' when you cum." I crashed my lips to his, groaning when I tasted my arousal on his lips. "I told you, you taste good," he said against my lips. I felt his firm erection pressing into my thigh and I wanted it. Badly.

"You're wearin' too many clothes there cowboy."

In the blink of an eye, he was stripped down to nothing and hovering above me once again. Gotta love that vampire speed at a time like this! "God, Bella, I want you so bad."

"Then take me, Jasper. I'm yours."

He didn't hesitate once as he entered me. When he was sheathed inside of me, he groaned loudly.

"You feel so good Darlin'!" He pulled himself back so that only the head of his cock was still inside me before thrusting forward again. He quickly established a slow, steady rhythm to his thrusts, nearly pulling out each time just to slam back into me. He leaned his body down over me, resting on his forearms, and brought his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply as he continued to move.

My breaths were coming heavily, as were his, and our moans were deep and throaty. He nuzzled my neck and brought his tongue to my ear, licking around the rim.

"More… please… God… "

He increased his pace a bit. My fingers came up to his shoulder blades, grasping them tightly as my nails made a futile attempt to dig into his marble skin.

"Fuck Bella! God… that's… shit… fuckin' amazin'… "

I was in love with this feeling, and I wanted… needed… more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck, bringing him closer to me until our chests were touching and I was straddling his lap and quickly rolled us over so I was on top of him.

"Holy shit… fuck Bella."

I lifted myself off of him and positioned his cock at my entrance then lowered myself onto him, feeling every bit of his glorious cock; inch by glorious inch. He was so much deeper at this angle.

"God, Jas, you feel so fucking incredible." I moved my hips up and down, and back and forth riding him with fervor. I kept my eyes on his and my hands on his pecs for leverage. I rolled my hips and hit my sensitive bundle of nerves on his pelvic bone and moaned with wanton need. His hands found a place on each side of my hips and he continued to bounce me up and down.

He rose up into a sitting position and cupped my face in his hands, pulling me in for a languid kiss. Neither of us rushed. We took our time and enjoyed the feel of each other without any ill thoughts or distractions. We were just Jasper and Bella. It was how it was always meant to be.

He wrapped one arm around my waist while his other hand massaged a breast. He broke our kiss and his mouth latched onto my other nipple to gently suck. I ran my fingers through his hair and moved my hips faster and rode him with purpose. I felt the tip of his tongue flick at my nipple and I closed my eyes and let my head fall back as that familiar tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach spiraled out of control as my orgasm took me.

"Oh, Jasper…ahhh," I moaned out.

"God, Bella, you're so fuckin' beautiful. So… fuckin'… beautiful," he groaned out, punctuating the last three words with a hard thrust. His movements became more erratic before letting out a guttural growl before cumming inside me, his eyes never leaving mine. "Ohfucksogood, baby," he ground out between clenched teeth as the last of his seed spilled out. When he was done, he leaned forward and kissed me gently on my swollen lips.

He crashed back down to the bed, bringing me with him. My head collapsed onto his shoulder. Jasper leaned his down over mine after placing a quick kiss on my forehead, both of us panting, even though one of us didn't need to.

"That was incredible, Bella. I don't think I've ever felt like that before," he said, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Me either," I answered honestly.

It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep in Jasper's strong, cold arms.

* * *

**A whole lotta love goes to my lovely beta, Jazzella, for continuing to kick my repetitive ass. She also helps me beat that Cliché bitch upside the head with a metal baseball bat. I think I'm going to send her a leash for Christmas so the Major can… never mind. **

**Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing! You guys are seriously great and I loved reading about who you all imagined Peter to look like. We had some pretty hot suggestions! To those of you who are putting this in your favorites and alerts… I would **_**love**_** to hear your opinions too! **

**Oh, and if y'all are interested in the Civil War and haven't read The Killer Angels by Michael Shaara yet, I really suggest it. It's about the battle of Gettysburg and is primarily told from the POV of Robert E. Lee and James Longstreet (Confederacy) as well as Joshua L. Chamberlain and John Buford for the Union.**

**With all that said, please let me know what y'all thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Art of Redemption**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Waking up to your hot as fuck boyfriend… mate… whatever… licking your pussy was a pretty good fucking way to wake up. There was only one thing I could think of that would've been better.

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna wake up darlin'. Been down here a while… not that I'm complainin'."

"Mmm… I thought it was all a really good dream."

He went back to work on my clit and it didn't take long until I was writhing in ecstasy. "Oh fuck Jas… per," I moaned, my orgasm building with each flick of his tongue. His fingers continued thrusting in and out in rhythmic bliss.

When he curled his fingers up towards my stomach and shot me with a wave of lust, I came undone, screaming his name loud enough for all of my neighbors to hear.

Yeah… they would all know that Jasper was a sex god.

I laid there on my bed panting, with Jasper smirking above me, resting on his forearms. "Mornin' darlin'," he drawled prior to kissing me on the forehead.

I smiled. "Good morning," I said before stretching. My muscles were deliciously achy and that fact just made me smile again.

"Someone looks happy," he said, capturing my lips in a chaste kiss. I could still taste my own arousal on his lips.

"Thanks to you."

"I know… I'm pretty positive it was my name you were screamin'," he said, smirking.

"It was. But now I need to get up and shower. Charlotte's going to be here in," I glanced over at the clock, "forty-five minutes."

"And your roommate is anxious to see you."

"Oh my god," I whispered. Sure, usually we would talk about my hookups. But this was different. This wasn't just a one night stand and he would be around for a _long_ ass time. I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks as they warmed to a rosy red.

Jasper slid off of me and the bed and extended his left hand which I happily took. He pulled me into him and once again, our naked bodies were tangled against each other. But instead of feeling cold, his body felt warm against mine. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

I would never tire of that.

We very slowly made our way to the bathroom, our lips never leaving each other's until we got into the bathroom. I turned on the water before grabbing one of my favorite body washes from under the sink. I stepped into the steaming shower with Jasper right behind me.

"Where do you think you're goin' there, cowboy? There isn't enough room for both of us in here."

"I'm sure I'll fit baby."

It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. "That's what she said," I said, immediately erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Are you sure you're not related to Peter?"

"Don't know."

He managed to make us fit into that tiny shower. So what if it resulted in me getting fucked against a shower wall; you won't hear any complaints from me. And I don't think he was complaining either.

Once the shower ran cold, we got out and Jasper wrapped me in a big fluffy towel before grabbing one for him. We didn't say much. We didn't need to, the stolen glances and chaste kisses said everything that we weren't ready to say to each other.

Jasper went back into my room while I quickly blow-dried my hair. When I finished, I gave a quick spritz of hairspray, did my makeup really quickly and made my way back out to the bedroom where Jasper was currently rummaging through my panty drawer.

"I quite like these, darlin'," he said, turning around and holding up one lone little thong. It was white with a Confederate flag on the front with the saying, _'save a horse… ride a rebel'_ above it.

"You like those do you? Well, hand them here then," I said, holding my hand out. Jasper placed the thong in my hand and I slipped it on under the towel. I walked over to where Jasper was standing and pulled out a white push-up bra from the drawer. I turned so my back was to Jasper and I dropped the towel. Jasper hissed in approval and pulled me flush against his body. His jean-clad erection pressed against my ass.

"I need to get dressed," I breathed out.

"They can reschedule. Let's just stay in bed."

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't." He sighed and I turned around in his arms to face him. "Drew's going home tonight and this is something we do every year the day he leaves," I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. I pulled back and finished getting dressed. I chose a pair of dark wash jeans, a teal polo shirt, and I grabbed a puffy white jacket out of my closest. I slipped on a pair of UGG slippers and was ready to go.

"I liked what you had on before this better," Jasper pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't think you would like me walking around the mall stark ass naked."

"This is good."

We walked, hand in hand, into the main part of the apartment. This was definitely new for me. I never had guys over for sex let alone let them stay the night. I was nervous making the walk of shame. Jasper felt my nervousness and sent me some confidence. I squeezed his hand a little tighter in thanks.

Drew was sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee, mischievous smirk in place behind the mug. "Morning Belly Bean. Hot Cowboy Jasper."

"Morning D," I said hesitantly; I didn't know what the hell he was up to.

"Drew," Jasper said, nodding his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Oh Belly Bean, don't be ashamed of what you two did last night… and this morning. Ain't nothing to be ashamed about with the way he was making you scream girl. Wooh, child!" he exclaimed, pretending to fan himself. I was almost positive that I was a lovely shade of beet-root as I snuggled into Jasper's side, trying in any way to hide myself from this torture. Jasper chuckled.

"You better not be laughing at me!"

"I wouldn't do such a thing, darlin'. My momma raised me better."

"I don't believe you," I said, smiling slightly.

There was a knock at the door and I could only assume it was Charlotte. I yelled for her to come in and when the door opened, I was surprised to see Peter following his wife. "Petey!" I exclaimed, running over to him and leaping into his waiting arms. He swung me around and I giggled like a giddy school girl.

"Hey, Kitten!" Peter chuckled, setting me back down on my feet.

"Drew, I'd like you to meet Char's other half, Peter. Peter, this is my roommate, Drew."

For the first time since I'd met him, Drew was absolutely speechless as he looked at Peter. "Drew?"

Nothing.

"Earth to Drew."

Still nothing.

"Oh my god! It's Brad Pitt!" I yelled excitedly, pointing at the window. But he still wasn't moving. His coffee cup was still halfway to his lips, frozen in place.

"Is he okay?" Charlotte asked and even I could feel her concern for her new friend.

"I think he has a crush on Peter," Jasper said, amused. I walked over to Drew and waved my hand right in front of his face. There was no response.

"What the hell did you do to my roommate, Peter?" I shrieked, knowing full well that Peter didn't do anything.

"I didn't do it, Kitten, I swear!"

The only thing I could think of doing was our 'in case of emergency' move. We had agreed on it when he first moved in and said that should anything happen and one of us was either a) hysterical or b) completely fucking out of it, we would try slapping the person out of whatever trance they were in. If it didn't work, we were supposed to call the hospital. Neither of us had needed it in the past and I figured that this was about as much of an emergency as ever. I sighed before reeling my hand back and slapping him across the face.

_Sorry, D. This is gonna hurt. _

"Oh!" Peter guffawed as Drew's head whipped to the side. The coffee was sloshing out of the cup and my hand stung like a son-of-a-bitch. Charlotte and Jasper were trying to stifle their laughter. Peter on the other hand was laughing like it was going out of style.

"Did you just bitch slap me?" Drew said quietly, rubbing the now red cheek that I slapped.

"It was an emergency. You were practically catatonic," I explained.

He looked over at Peter again and started blushing furiously. "Oh be still my beating heart!" he exclaimed, clutching his heart dramatically. "Seriously Belly, when where ya gonna tell me you're hanging out with celebrities?"

I smiled when I realized Drew was back to his normal self. "Sorry D. I'll remember to when I actually meet one. Now, come meet my friend Peter," I said, walking back to Jasper.

Drew walked over to Peter and extended his hand to shake. Peter grabbed it but instead of shaking it, he pulled him one for one of those weird 'man hugs.' But instead of clapping his back, Peter grabbed Drew's ass. I could feel the amusement in the room and figured that Jasper was projecting. There was also a strong undercurrent of lust and I couldn't exactly tell who it was coming from.

"Alright, it's time for you two to go," I said, reaching up on my tip toes to kiss Jasper.

"We're leaving you guys with the Tahoe so your bags can fit. I guess we'll just get a cab…" Peter trailed off, a hopeful expression on his face.

I had a feeling I knew what he was hoping for. I fished my keys out of my purse and tossed them to him. "If I get her back with one miniscule scratch, you're a dead man Peter Whitlock," I said seriously. Peter ran over and scooped me up in his arms again.

"Thanks, Kitten!"

"Put me down!" I laughed. Peter put me down and kissed my cheek. Jasper growled lowly beside me.

"Stop it!" I hissed, low enough for only the vampires in the room to hear. "We need to talk about this." Jasper bowed his head and stared at his feet. Peter smirked.

"What's going on?" I heard Drew ask.

"Nothing, D. Jasper's just jealous of Peter," I explained. "Are we ready to go?"

I walked hand in hand with my best friend and my… Jasper to the cars. When we got outside to the parking lot, Drew followed Charlotte to the Tahoe, I'm assuming to give Jasper and I some privacy. Well, as much privacy as we could have outside in a parking lot. After a quick kiss, Jasper pulled out his wallet and held out a shiny black credit card.

"Jasper… I… I…"

I didn't know what to say.

"Indulge me. Please, darlin'?"

"You know I don't like people spending money on me. That hasn't changed."

"Don't think of it as people then. Think of it as me and it's somethin' that would make me incredibly happy."

And then he pouted. Big sad lost puppy eyes, quivering lower lip… the works. "My roommate is gay. I am immune to the pout Whitlock," I deadpanned. He quit pouting and I suddenly felt agreeable. I felt like if he asked me to jump off a cliff I would without hesitation. "Not fair with the mood voo-doo!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot like a petulant child. I tried to fight it off to no avail. The emotion was too intense. I sighed before reluctantly taking the shiny black plastic. "Fine," I said, resignation evident in my voice.

"And, darlin'?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I like red," he said before swatting my ass playfully, turning and jogging off. I ran after him, well, more like waddled after him in my UGGs. When I caught up to him, he whipped around and scooped me up. I giggled as my legs snaked around his waist. We kissed passionately and were lost in our own little world.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" I heard Drew ask.

"They remind me of me and Peter."

"I don't think so Char, we were inseparable. Literally," Peter laughed.

**Charlotte POV **

"Alright break it up you two… there's shopping to be done and, Belly, you know how I get when I don't shop," Drew said sarcastically.

Bella unwound herself from Jasper as he placed her gently on the ground. "Have fun, darlin'. I'll see you later," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Have fun with Peter and don't get into too much trouble."

Those two were so perfect for each other it was almost scary. They both pushed each other's buttons and made each other stronger. Peter had said something big was coming… and we would only survive if Bella and Jasper were together, fighting by our sides. We just didn't know what that big thing was yet or when it was coming; but I was positive there was something that Peter wasn't telling me.

We piled into the Tahoe, Bella taking the front passenger seat and Drew sitting in the seat behind her, and headed towards the mall. Drew had his iPod plugged into the dock saying something about it being more appropriate for a shopping day than Bella's. She stuck her tongue out defiantly when he had said that and I laughed along with Drew.

"So, Belly Bean, you gonna tell us about last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't try that shit with me girl. The lust was so high in that apartment last night, I just about called Kevin. Good lord!"

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, sug. You ain't getting away with playin' that card," I said.

"Drew what time is your flight?" Bella asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Seven fifteen. But that won't work, B. Spill it."

"Fine! It was amazing okay? Is that what you want Drew?"

"No, I want details."

"Fine. Let's just say I saved a horse last night and leave it at that. And that Jasper has a very talented tongue."

"And this morning apparently," Drew snickered from the back seat. Bella turned around and punched him in the thigh.

"Ow! Fuck, B, that was right between the fucking muscles… that's gonna bruise!"

"Serves you right," Bella said smugly.

"B, whats going on? We always talk about your hookups."

"He's not just a hookup, Drew. Jasper's… special."

"You love him," Drew said matter-of-factly from the back seat.

Bella sat in silence before finally sighing. "Yeah, D. I do."

...

By 2pm, we had already made three trips back to the Tahoe. "So where to next?" I asked as we made our way through the mall. It felt so good to be out shopping and interacting with people. Usually, I would just order everything online and call it a day. But this made me feel almost human again.

"Well, Belly Bean here needs some new lingerie. So I guess we hit Victoria's Secret first and the Frederick's," Drew offered.

"Chances are, Jasper will just rip the lingerie off anyway, so will Peter… but why not," I said excitedly.

"Does it really matter what he does, Char… he's paying for it. I still don't know how he got Belly Bean to agree to it," Drew said, heading towards the entrance of the pink store.

"He's very persuasive," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

We started out in the lotion section. Bella and I both just browsed the lotion, stating we would buy something at Bath and Body Works, while Drew bought new cologne for him and some lotion for his twin sister, Annabelle.

Next, we made our way over to the lacy panties. Bella started picking one in every style and every color aside from dark blue mumbling something about it _not_ being her color.

"Is there somethin' wrong with dark blue panties, Bella?"

"Edward said it was my color. Not that the prude would know," she said, picking up a few extra pairs of red panties. When she caught me staring at her she shrugged her shoulders. "It's Jasper's favorite color. And red happens to be my color. I would actually like to keep some intact."

"Alright, now that Belly has enough panties to last her a year, it's time to get some boulder holders!" Drew exclaimed excitedly. I eyed him speculatively. "What? Can't a guy like tits? I may be gay, but I happen to like boobies, thank you very much," he stated defiantly with a nod of his head has he crossed his arms. Bella started laughing and I quickly joined in.

We all walked arm in arm to the bra section and Drew started scooping up bras that would 'look amazing on Bella' left and right. Bella was currently blushing a bright crimson red but was happily going with the flow. I picked up a few that I though Peter would like and grabbed a few extras. When the three of us were happy with our selections, we went to the changing rooms.

"Excuse me sir, you can't go back here," the fitting room attendant explained.

"Oh I don't think little ol' me will be a problem. I'm as gay as gay can be," Drew said, flashing the attendant a charming smile.

"I don't know sir."

"Anybody mind if my gay bestie comes back?" Bella hollered into the fitting rooms. After getting a round of 'no's' from the customers, Drew triumphantly walked past the attendant with his head held high towing Bella behind him. I'm sure one of the two wanted to stick their tongue out at the lady and start chanting 'nanny nanny boo-boo.'

"Alright Belly Boo, get in there and try this on," he said, handing her a red demi-cup bra. I went into the stall next to her and started trying on mine.

"So Char, how's that fine hunk of hubby you have in the sack?"

"Drew! Have you no shame?" Bella scolded.

"No, not really," he said and I could picture him shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess I'ma put it to ya like this … Peter's gotta freaky side but he can be tender when he needs to be."

"So then where's the craziest place you two have done it?" he asked at the same time that Bella and I opened the doors to the changing stalls.

"Jesus, Drew! It's one thing to grill me after a one nighter but you've just met her!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Drew's eyes were planted firmly on her tits. I couldn't blame her though; she really had a nice rack.

"I don't mind, Bella. Really, it's nice to talk to someone aside from my husband."

"Aww, Char, don't you have any other girlfriends to talk to?" Drew asked.

"Um, no. Not really… people are usually intimidated by me."

"Huh, I don't know why. Sure your skin is cold but I thought it was just bad circulation," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Now spill it… craziest place you and Peter have had sex. And Belly, that looks fantabulous… you'll take it."

"Oh, um… a church."

"What? Char, I can't believe you!" Bella shrieked. "You are so going to Hell."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I hear it's warm down there sugar," I said, stepping over to the mirror. "So, whaddya think?"

"Holy shit, Char, you got a great rack babe!"

I laughed at Drew's words… he really liked boobs.

...

After hitting Frederick's, Bella ended up with enough lingerie to last her the next year; even with Jasper ripping it off of her. With our hands full of bags from Frederick's and Victoria's Secret, we moseyed over to Bath and Body Works so Bella could by some lotion and body wash.

"I don't know why you couldn't by lotion at Vickie's," Drew whined.

"Their crap makes my skin dry Drew. You know that," she said, walking over to the lotion and smelling each fragrance. After about half an hour, she settled on two fragrances; _Sweet Pea_ and _Twilight Woods_.

A few more hours and several more bags later, we made our final trip back to the Tahoe. The streets were busy, so it took us a while to get back to Bella's and then we started carrying all their bags upstairs; at human speed of course. Still, it didn't take as long as I expected, even though Peter usually unpacks like I just told him he was gonna get a treat if he did it in less than three minutes. Not surprisingly, my bags were always unpacked in less than three minutes.

As soon as we were done with the shopping, Bella and I helped Drew pack his suitcase.

"I promise I'll get everything washed and hung while you're gone Drew," she promised.

"Thanks, B," he said, embracing his best friend in a warm hug, "I'm gonna miss you so much! You too Char!" he waved me over and I joined in the embrace.

Once he was finished packing, we all solemnly walked downstairs. "Are you sure you don't want a ride to the airport, sug?" I asked my new found friend. He put his suitcase in the trunk of his car before turning to me.

"Nah, that's okay, Char; thanks for the offer and a great day of shopping," he said, giving me and Bella one more hug.

"You'll call me when you get home? It doesn't matter what time it is, I'll answer," Bella said with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Don't start crying Baby B; I'll be home in a week. And yes, I'll call you to put your mind at ease," he said smiling warmly at her. She nodded her head silently, probably not trusting her voice. Drew climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Drive safe and uh, tell Ma, Pa and Anna that I love them," she said, bending down to the open window and kissing him gently on his cheek.

"I will B, and you and I are gonna talk when I get home… I think we're a little overdue. I gotta go now. Char, take care of my sister."

I nodded my head before replying, "With my life." And I knew it was true. Like Jasper and Peter both, I would protect Bella with everything in me.

Bella and I stepped back and watched as Drew pulled away. He honked and waved out the window as he turned on to the street and drove away. "You gonna be okay there, hon?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just hard when he leaves… he's all I have," she said sadly, looking down to the asphalt.

"Not anymore, Bella. You have us. Now, let's go lock up and get back to the house, I'm sure Jasper is startin' to get impatient."

Bella let out a lighthearted chuckle before finally agreeing.

**A/N: A big thank you to my lovely beta Jazzella for helpin' me with this one! And massive hugs to my twitter friends Mamacoleman, Christag_Banner, stitch_cat and of course my beta for helping me and supporting me when I really needed them; I love you guys... seriously! I am so sorry for the delay! Let's just say December was a really shitty month for me. I wasn't too thrilled about this chapter but parts of it were necessary. I hope you all had a great holiday season! Don't forget to come follow me on Twitter (cowgirl_amber) and on my blog (cowgirl-amber (dot) blogspot (dot) com). **


	9. Chapter 9

_*Looks around*_

_Hello? Is there anyone still out there?_

_*Crickets chirp in the distance*_

_Just in case there is, I finally bring you the next chapter of TAoR… please don't start throwing rotten fruit at me._

**The Art of Redemption**

**Chapter 9**

**Alice POV**

"We're finally going to New Mexico. We leave the day after tomorrow when everyone else gets back," I announced to Carlisle and Esme as I walked into Carlisle's study and sat in the open chair next to Esme.

"Is Bella finally ready?"

"I hope so," Esme said hopefully. Carlisle, Esme, and I had known that Bella was in New Mexico but had remained silent until the time was right; until she and Jasper had reunited. Esme had missed Bella terribly and even without my ex-husband's gift, I could feel her longing. But I still couldn't give her a definitive answer; there were too many variables and too many different outcomes.

"I hope so. She's there, but I make no promises."

"She's upset. We betrayed her," Esme whispered.

"She is. But trust me when I say, she's the least mad at you, Esme. She'll be angry and will, without a doubt, say things that will hurt you, but it'll be out of anger. She won't mean most of it."

I quietly walked back to my room. I could hear Esme and Carlisle discussing our upcoming holiday in New Mexico. Esme was ready to swoop in, scoop Bella up and never let go. But it wouldn't be easy. Bella wouldn't trust us and every vision I had of Thanksgiving showed Bella walking away from all of us, even Jasper. And I didn't know how to stop it.

I couldn't blame her though. Four years ago, we all walked away from her and seemingly never looked back. I checked on her from time to time to see how she was coping and was happy to see what a beautiful young woman she has transformed into. But it wasn't easy for her to get there.

I knew it wasn't going to be.

I had seen the results of us leaving before we had even left. Her father's murder, her mother's and stepfather's murder… all of it. But most importantly, I saw that us leaving led her to Jasper which outweighed all the bad. Had we never left; they would have never 'found' each other and their destiny would have never been fulfilled. Jasper would have stayed with me and her with Edward. And we would have been doomed.

Something big was coming. And it would be because of Jasper and Bella's love that we would all survive. Without them, we would surely perish.

Now it was just a matter of breaking the news to Edward that his beloved truly wasn't his anymore. It was a conversation I wasn't looking forward to and in every scenario I saw, he wouldn't take the news lightly.

But it finally had to be done.

**Jasper POV**

"I still can't believe that asshole gave me a B+! It should have been a solid A! God damn Yankee asshole!" Bella screamed, waving her latest report in the air. I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Calm down now, darlin'. A B+ is somethin' to be proud of."

"Not when it should have been an A! I guess that's what I get for writing a paper on how easily the South could've taken the North. The damn Yankee bastard didn't want to admit that I was right! Look he wrote right here _'tactic not possible. Union force too strong.' _My ass it was too strong! Who the fuck is that cocksucker trying to kid? You know how long I planned it out and even you said it would've worked. Every fucking tactical detail was planned… it's flawless!"

"He's a yank, darlin', there ain't no persuadin' him that the South coulda won the war. To them, it's not even plausible."

I felt her resolve as she started to calm. "You're right. The South will rise again and when it does…"

"Darlin'."

"And when it does I'm going to shove this damn paper down that asshole's throat."

"Darlin'."

"You think you can just kill one more yank? For little 'ole me?" she asked calmly with a slight hint of mischief. "I won't tell anyone you slipped."

"Now, darlin', your professor bein' a damn yank and givin' you a B+ is no reason to give the poor guy a death sentence."

"Fine," she said before sighing, "I guess I'll have to ask Peter."

"Ask Peter what, Kitten?"

_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._

Bella wriggled out of my arms before walking over to Peter. She looked up at him and with a pleading look asked him, "Will you eat my professor? He gave me a bad grade," she even batted her eyelashes and had a full on pout goin'.

It was too damn cute and anything she would have asked him… he would have done it, no questions asked.

"Okay," Peter said with a trancelike voice.

"Thank you, Peter, I knew you would do it. It seems that I have you wrapped around my little finger," she said, holding up her right hand with her pinkie finger extended.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen… a human dazzling a damn vampire. While I couldn't exactly believe it, it really didn't surprise me none. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but be a little bit proud of my Bella.

"Wait… did I just agree to somethin' I shouldn't of?"

"Yeah, ya did. Seems like Bella has found a way to dazzle ya," I explained while walking over to retrieve my mate.

"Kitten, what did I just agree to?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it, Peter… I don't my professor dead. I'm just mad at him."

Peter guffawed loudly while shaking his head. "Kitten, why don't you go take one of them nice hot bubbly baths you seem to enjoy so much. I'll even send Char up with a nice glass of that wine ya like. Or, if you would prefer some Jack, we can do that too," Peter suggested.

"Hmm… you know that actually does sound nice," Bella said with a smile on her face. I started pulling her towards the stairs.

"Uh-uh Major. She goes alone. The point is to relax."

"Oh I'm sure I can relax her," I said somewhat smugly, still leading Bella up the stairs.

"No, Jas, he's right. While you really can relax me, I think I'd rather have a nice hot bubble bath by myself this time," she said, looking at me and smiling slightly.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Thank you," she said before kissing my cheek. "I promise I'll give you a rain check."

"Char just got back so I'll send her up in a bit, Kitten," Peter called as Bella turned, ran up the stairs and mumbled a quick 'thank you.'

"Come on, let's go make her somethin' to eat," Peter suggested. "Lord knows she wouldn't of gone up there if she knew what we were doin'."

"She's a stubborn one," I said as we walked to the kitchen.

"She's a woman. What the hell did you expect?"

"I heard that," Char said while rounding the corner with an arm full of groceries.

"And I meant it woman. Ya'll are all the same… can't make up your damn minds 'bout nothin'. And when you do ya'll are damn stubborn and can't be swayed."

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about," Char said playfully. "But keep talkin' like that and you'll learn firsthand just how stubborn I can be."

_Okay, maybe not so playful. _

"Char, babe, I didn't mean it like that," Pete stuttered hastily. "I'm sorry,"

"Uh-huh," she responded, rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna get Bella her wine, ya'll can handle startin' the chicken, right?"

"I think we got this, Char."

"Don't think Bella didn't tell me 'bout the coffee incident, Major," she said while pouring the red liquid into the glass.

"_You_ made coffee? And I missed it?"

"Shut the fuck up and get the damn bird ready while I do the stuffin', it shouldn't take long."

We worked in relative silence, with Peter's occasional mumbling about me making coffee, until Charlotte came down a few minutes later and turned on the oven. "You boys got the bird ready to be stuffed yet?"

"Yeah, babe, I think we do. Now what?"

"Well I would have thought that would be obvious, sug. You gotta stuff it," she said, disappearing around the corner again.

"You mean you want me to stuff my hand up the bird's ass?"

"I'm glad I don't have your job."

"Fuck you, Major, she's your girl."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one that has to shove my hand up the ass end of a dead bird."

"Keep talkin' and I'll shove my foot up your ass,"

"Try it and you know what'll happen."

"It'll be worth it," Peter mumbled, taking a handful of the stuffing and shoving it into the dead bird. Halfway through stuffing, Charlotte came back into the kitchen.

"You know I was kiddin' right? You coulda just put the stuffin' in a bread pan and baked it…"

"Dammit, woman, you coulda told me sooner!"

Char shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly didn't think you woulda shoved your hand up a bird's ass, sug. She really does have you wrapped around her little finger."

I chuckled and Peter's frustration flared.

"You know she's right, Pete. You'll do anything she asks. Captain, I do believe you're goin' soft for a human."

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Major. I ain't goin' soft," he said with determination while pouring melted butter over the plucked, putrid bird. "At least I'm not eatin' Bambi," he mumbled under his breath.

Peter but the chicken in the oven and set the timer. After which, we all went to the living room and turned on the T.V, waiting for Bella to come back down. It had been a tough week for her, but I was proud of how she handled it all. She truly was an amazingly strong, beautiful young woman who I hoped would someday become my wife.

"You know you should actually say those three little words before thinkin' them thoughts over there don't ya?" Peter said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinkin' 'bout marryin' that girl… you got that far away goofy as fuck look goin' on over there. You should tell her how you actually feel first."

"Bella knows how I feel."

"But did you tell her?" Charlotte asked.

"Should I?"

"Of course you should. You know she can feel it, but it's always nice to hear just the same."

"I love you, Char."

Charlotte smiled up at her husband and I could feel both of their love for each other.

It was a beautiful thing.

"I love you too, Peter," she said, sitting up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips before snuggling back into his side.

We sat in relative silence, watching T.V. and just enjoying the emotional atmosphere in the house.

"Uh-oh."

Things were never good when an _'uh-oh'_ or an _'oops'_ comes out of anyone's mouth let alone Peter Whitlock's.

"Peter? Sug, what's wrong?"

"My spidey senses be a tinglin'. There's a storm a brewin'."

"What do you mean a storm's a brewin'?" I asked, suddenly worried about Bella's safety.

"We got company, and Kitten ain't gonna like it."

"The fuck you mean 'Kitten ain't gonna like it'?"

"Major, you're about to have a family reunion."

I took a deep, unneeded breath before responding. "All of 'em?"

"I think so. I'm assuming the pixie told 'em. Should one of us go tell her?"

I knew Bella and I knew what she would do. If I told her, she'd sneak out the back and be pissed with me. If I didn't tell her, she'd come down to the shock of a life time. And she'd still be pissed at me; it was a catch twenty-two. "No. She needs to face 'em."

Peter and Char both shook their heads slowly. "She gonna be maaaaaaad at you," Peter said mockingly, dragging _'mad'_ out slowly.

"I know."

It wasn't long before we heard the cars pull into the driveway. From the sounds of it, they brought Carlisle's Mercedes and Edward's precious Volvo. Peter warily walked over to hit the button that opened the gate. "You sure, Major? We can just tell 'em to 'fuck off.' This is Char's house after all."

I nodded, it was now or never. With my confirmation, Peter pressed the button that allowed a part of Bella's past to come back and haunt her.

Bella was right in the middle of singing Jason Aldean's _She's Country_ when the cars pulled up.

"Oh I'm pretty sure Kitten's gonna be a crazy mother-trucker when she gets down here and see's all of 'em."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Charlotte whispered with concern.

"She'll be fine," I said adamantly, pushing out some confidence to my family.

I was nervous. Peter was nervous. Char was anxious. And Bella… Bella was thankfully oblivious. Before anyone could actually get to the door to open it, a furious Rosalie Hale stormed through it and was right in my face. The rest of the Cullens, including Edward, were still standing at the door.

"You just had to cozy up with that fucking human, didn't you? What the fuck were you thinking, Jasper? You do realize she is what broke up your marriage!"

"You know anger ain't your prettiest emotion right, blondie?"

"Fuck off, Whitlock. This is between me and my brother!"

"Just remember he was my brother first blondie. And you're also in my wife's house so I suggest you show some fuckin' respect 'round here."

Rosalie backed off, turning towards Peter and Charlotte. "You're right, my apologies. Charlotte, it's nice to see you again. Peter."

"Rosalie, it's nice to see you. Please, have a seat. The rest of you, please, come in. Make yourselves at home," Char said cordially, motioning towards the living room. Emmett, Rose, Edward and Alice followed Char and Pete to the living room. Esme, however, briskly walked up to me and wrapped her small arms around my torso.

"I've missed you, my darling," she said warmly, choking back tears she would never be able to shed.

"I've missed you too, Esme," I said sincerely, placing my arm around her back. Carlisle walked over and patted me on the back. After Esme reluctantly tore her small frame from mine, I shook Carlisle's hand. "Carlisle, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you, son. I trust you've been well," he said, nodding his head towards the stairwell. I couldn't help but smile.

"I have."

"And Bella?"

As soon as Carlisle mentioned Bella, I felt the hope emanate from Esme. The love I felt from Edward didn't go unnoticed either.

"I ain't gonna lie; she hasn't had the easiest life since we all left her."

"My goodness! Is she alright? What happened?" Esme asked frantically.

"It isn't my story to tell."

"But she's okay?"

"She is physically. She's stronger than we all gave her credit for but emotionally, she's pretty scarred though she refuses to show it."

"Has she seen anyone… to help?"

"Yeah, a punching bag at the gym and her roommate. Then of course she has Peter, Char, and I."

"But now she has us, her family."

"No offense, Esme, but I don't think she's gonna be welcomin' ya'll with open arms."

"This is what I was afraid of, leaving her as we did. It appears her psyche couldn't handle it," Carlisle explained clinically.

"It wasn't necessarily our leaving that changed her. Again, that ain't my story to tell. It's up to Bella to tell you what she wants to and I suggest ya'll don't push her. That goes for all ya'll. She's gonna be pissed enough and I don't need ya'll pushin' her."

The rest of the Cullens were seated in the living room and Charlotte was nervously standing by the stairs. Upstairs, it sounded like Bella was using the blow dryer to dry her hair.

"She'll be down soon," Peter said, glancing towards the stairs. "I feel I should warn ya'll, even if you don't really deserve it. She's just like him," he said, nodding in my direction. "She's just like him and can be pretty volatile when pissed and she doesn't take nobody's shit. She'll put ya in your place and do it quickly. Lastly, if she cries for any fuckin' reason, someone is gettin' hurt. I don't give a shit if it's a man or woman, you make my Kitten cry, I fuck you up."

Rosalie huffed.

"I ain't kiddin', blondie, you make her cry, I will fuck you up; unless of course Kitten finds a way to fuck you up first. She may be a little human, but I'm pretty sure she could find a way to hurt ya. Don't underestimate her."

"I doubt she could do much."

"If that's what you want to believe, blondie. If that's what you want to believe."

A few minutes later, we heard a gasp, the crash of an empty wine glass on the hardwood floor, and I felt Bella's anger in full force.

And she was pissed.

**BPOV**

Peter was right… a nice hot bubble bath was exactly what I needed. I slid down into the rose scented bubbles until they almost hit my nose and breathed in the intoxicating scent. The room was softly lit with scented candles and the radio was on and I couldn't help but sing along to the latest country hits while I lay my head on the bath pillow.

It was complete bliss.

A few minutes later, I heard a soft knock on the slightly opened door, "Bella, sug, I got your wine."

"You can come in, Char."

The door opened the rest of the way and Charlotte poked her head in. "Certainly looks relaxing in here," she said, setting the wine glass on the side of the tub.

"Hmm… it is, that husband of yours was right, Char. Thanks for the wine," I said smiling at her before I sunk back down into the bubbles.

"No problem, hon; you just take your time and relax. We'll see ya in a bit," she said before walking back out the door. My only response was an 'hmmm' and a scrunch of my toes in the bubbles.

To say it had been a long, emotional week would be an understatement. When Char and I got back from dropping Drew off at the airport Monday evening, I was met with the smiling face of my Jasper but what shocked me the most was the golden color of his once crimson eyes. He must have felt my confusion and explained that he was feeding off animals again. I tried telling him that he didn't have to change for me; that he was fine just the way we was. He responded by saying he wanted to be a better man. That he wanted to be better for me.

Peter just said he was whipped.

Tuesday was the hardest day… Tuesday was the anniversary of Charlie's funeral. I stayed quiet most of the time, crying sporadically throughout the day, grateful that I had Jasper there to hold me when I did. Later that evening, I knew that the emotional climate within the house shifted. Everyone was tense and on edge and I knew Jasper was projecting what I was feeling… sorrow, anger, and the need for revenge. A need that I somehow knew would be sated in the future. It was just a matter of when.

"_Bella, darlin', you okay over there?" he had asked as I sat there looking over old Civil War battle plans, specifically that of Gettysburg, though it was a Union victory, and First Bull Run._

"_La vendetta è un atto di passione; la vendetta di giustizia. Le ferite sono vendicó; i crimini sono vendicati,"I whispered, my eyes still fixated on the map in front of me as I circled the weak points of both armies._

"_Bella, I don't know what you're plannin' there, darlin', but know I'll support whatever you chose to do." Charlotte and Peter chose that moment to walk into what has been dubbed 'the war room', which was really Jasper's office, and quickly agreed with Jasper. _

_It was at that moment that the wheels started turning and a plan began to formulate. A plan that I would surely keep to myself… for now._

I stayed in the tub reminiscing about my week until the water ran cold, bubbles disappeared, and I turned into a prune. I pulled myself out of the blissful bath, grabbed the fluffy wine colored towel, and wrapped it around my body.

I took the other smaller towel and quickly scrubbed my head with it to remove the excess water before taking out my blow dryer. I plugged it in and quickly started drying my hair, combing through the tangles with my fingers as I went along.

After my hair was dry, I slipped on a pair of gray yoga pants and a black t-shirt before grabbing my cow print slippers that were a gift from Drew. I grabbed the now empty wine glass and started to head out the door. Walking by the window, a reflection of light from outside grabbed my attention. When I looked out the window, the wine glass slipped from my hand sending it crashing down to the wooden floor; shards of glass shattering everywhere.

There sitting in the driveway of the Whitlock home was two cars; a black Mercedes and a shiny silver Volvo.

Anger surged through my veins as my body went rigid.

My mind started playing through several different scenarios of what I could do. I could try making a mad dash through the window and running away.

But that would make me as cowardly as _him_.

I could go down there and completely ignore everyone.

_Yeah, because we all know that I would be able to just ignore them._

After thinking of several different scenarios, I finally knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath, gathered my courage and made my way out of my bathroom, through my bedroom, and down the hall; stopping at the top of the stairs, where all nine pairs of eyes, golden and crimson alike, were all trained on me.

"You have some nerve coming here," I stated as calmly as I could, descending the stairs one painstakingly slow step at a time. I tried to keep a calm façade as I inched closer and closer to the 'family' that disposed of me like I was last week's fucking garbage. But on the inside, I was kicking and screaming and wanting nothing more than to run away. When I got to the last step, Esme tried to embrace me in one of her motherly hugs that used to bring so much comfort. Before she got to me though, I stepped away from her.

Esme took a step back from me and looked as though she was trying to shed the tears she would never be able to. "I suppose I deserve that," she stated sadly before stepping back to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but it won't be that easy. You all left me and you can't possibly think that you all can just waltz back into my life as if nothing happened. It doesn't work like that. Trust and respect have to be earned; I don't give it away freely anymore. I've learned my lesson," I said, looking directly at Edward as I said the last part. "Someday, things may change. But for right now… I just can't." Esme put her head on Carlisle's shoulder and just shook her head in understanding, looking completely devastated.

"You've all got some nerve coming here but you, do you want to fucking die? Seriously?"

"Bella, love, I can explain…"

"Did you seriously not think I wouldn't find out it was you?" I said, marching right past Edward and towards the true source of my pain. "Did you think that because I am a poor, defenseless human that I didn't catch on? I'm smarter than you give me credit for, Alice."

***End***

**I am terribly sorry that this has taken so long to get up... I've had a lot of personal issues that I've had to work through lately but I think I've finally got a grasp on reality again and things are finally getting better. I promise the next chapter won't be so far away.**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and to those of you that review... it means so much to me! **


End file.
